Ever After High: Days Of Fairy Past
by Donnie Gale
Summary: After de-coding the computer code, Donnie and her friends are sent on another adventure and it seems as if things couldn't get any worse, the tales have to find a way back home or else they may change history itself or even worse, they may seize to exist!
1. Pasted to the Present

**HI GUYS SORRY FOR LETTING YO ALL WAIT FOR SUCH A LONG TIME FOR THIS THIRD EDITION BUT I HAD REVISION, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING REGULARLY AS BEFORE AS I NEED TO STUDY BUT ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DAYS OF FAIRY PAST**

* * *

_**Pasted **_**To The **_**Present**_

Feet hit the soft undergrowth as it dashed away from the dark forest, howls sounded and red eyes appeared from behind. It was the Mortem Pack, they had smelt her fear, now if she didn't make it to her destination, she would surely die with quick speed.

A brown hood hid her face as she pushed green foliage away from her body and her bag, in it was something...something so special yet so dangerous that if it got into the wrong hands, the Fairytale World would be in grave danger.

Her priority was simple: get the parchment to the Queen, when she received it she would know a safe place to keep it, a place where no one would find it, not even _them_.

She could hear the frantic paws of the dire wolves, there had to be about thirty of them, she just hoped they didn't catch her before she reached the castle.

"Calm down, calm down, you can make it, no, you _will _make it," she informed herself as he hugged the bag closely, as if it held her life essence.

She jumped over brambles and other weird plant-life Wonderland was known for having, the Castle was closer now than ever after.

A dire wolf appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by her hood using its yellow teeth, the girl tried to rip the hood from its jaws but it held on, she was doomed.

The girl removed her hood and sent the wolf falling hard to the ground, now that the hood was off, the girl's face was in plain view, she had long dark auburn hair that flowed to her back, her fierce green eyes shone even in the darkness and even though she was frowning, she still looked beautiful, one could have confused her for a princess however the dirt in her fingernails and the un-princess-y way of walking showed she wasn't of royalty or even if she was, she didn't act like it.

The Heart Castle was getting closer and closer, and yet her pursers were not getting any further away from her, she had to get to the safety of the palace walls and fast.

She sprinted and soon enough the grand gates of the Castle was in front of her and standing on the lookout towers were a spade and a club.

"Who goes there?" the club asked.

"I am here to see the Queen and I need to be let in!" the girl said.

"And who are you?" the spade asked as well.

"Someone very important, I need to see the Queen now, it is sometime fairy important."

"Sorry we can't let you in!" the club screamed, even though he didn't need to.

"A Mortem Pack is behind me, please let me in."

"So you were lying about seeing the Queen, you just wanted refuge," the spade said.

That's it, she had to see the Queen and give her this parchment, the past and the future depending on this being safe in her hands.

The girl closed her eyes and opened it once more, her pupils had transformed into milky-white and suddenly the breeze around transformed into a strong gale and she flew into the air and into the castle, she was never ever after suppose to use her powers when she was given this task but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She was now in, however the alarm had been sounded and now Card Guards were all around her, she moved her palm and they all flew into the air like paper, which in fact they were.

She rushed into the palace, she knew where to find the Queen, she had to be in the Throne Room and transfer the parchment to the Queen.

The girl made it as the Queen was exiting her majestic throne room, "Your Majesty!"

The Queen turned around, by her side was a young child with black and red hair, she had teal eyes and was holding a stuffed teddy bear and a tiny toy axe, she looked like she was around the age of 6.

"Take Elizabeth to her room," the Queen said to her servant.

"Mummy, who's that?" Elizabeth asked as she held the hand of the maid.

"I don't know Lizzie, but I will take care of this."

The maid and Lizzie walked away and the Queen looked at the girl with rage, "How dare you enter my presence with no notification, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"I was sent to give you this, from the past, from the Counsellors of Ever After to keep safe from the shadows," the girl said looking at the Queen's cold teal eyes.

"The shadows!" the Queen said, looking concerned. "Do they know you are here?"

"No my Queen, but if I don't leave soon they will realise the ripple in time," the girl replied.

The Queen took the parchment and looked at the girl, "You were so young back then, I can't believe the years that have gone by, Dorothy Gale."

Dorothy smiled at the Queen, "Please keep it safe, our stories depend on those shadows not getting it."

"Your story especially, if those shadows get it, you and the residents of Oz will be most affected, because your stories are so fresh and new even in this present day that the shadows ruling will wipe your very chance of existence from the minds of everyone."

Dorothy frowned, she knew that already, she didn't need to hear it once more, her future depended on that parchment, her story continuing, right now in the past she was suppose to be starting her own story, her own path that would determine her descendants' own, she had to make everything right.

"Promise me you will keep it safe," Dorothy pleaded. "The Council depend on you."

"You don't need to beg, I understand and those demons will never know it's here, a Queen's honour."

Dorothy smiled, she could rely on Katherine, she rushed out of the Throne Room only to bump into an old woman.

"I'm so sorry," Dorothy said, eyeing the crone who was holding a basket of the shiniest apples she had ever seen.

"It's alright dear, would you like an apple?" the crone took one of the reddest out and offered it to her, it sparkled even in the dim-light corridor.

Dorothy was about to take it when the clock struck midnight, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She left the crone and her apples behind and said the spell, the portal immediately appeared and she quickly jumped in, vanishing from the Castle and from Wonderland.

* * *

**DOROTHY?! WHO ELSE IS SHOCKED AND WE ALL KNOW WHO THE OLD CRONE IS, RIGHT?**


	2. Hexed and Cursed

**Hexed and Cursed**

"So today class, we will showcase our family trees, whose is first," said Professor Jack B. Nimble as he looked around. "Umm...Ms. Willow West?"

"What?! Me?" Willow said looking surprised.

"Yes, Ms. West, you."

Willow walked down to the teacher's area and cast a spell, her family tree instantly appeared, in fact it was a real tree that had no leaves and scary branches.

"So my family tree starts with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-well you get it grandmother, Wiccan West, who was a fairy powerful witch in her days in Oz, she used her spells for the good of nature and made the people in her land happy," Willow smiled.

"Boring," said one of the boys: Sparrow Hood.

Willow looked up and frowned, she waved her palm and Sparrow lost his mouth and eyes, he starting running here and there and finally hit a pillar, falling unconscious.

"Ms. West, please give Sparrow his mouth and eyes back?" Professor Jack B. Nimble asked.

"Yes sir," Willow waved her mint-green hands and the oaf's senses returned.

"Now, who's next? Serena South?"

"Who, me?!" Serena said with a gasp, she was the daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South form Oz.

She got up and her long, luscious, wavy blonde hair sat on her shoulders and flowed onto her back, she wore a bright blue and white dress with star and bubble details, on her feet were sparkling white boots with blue sapphires.

"Well, my family I guess started from my many greats grandfather George South, who happen to be Willow's many greats grandmother's brother..."

"Boring, someone shoot me with a sleeping arrow," said Odelia Swan, daughter of the Black Swan.

"Shut up, Odelia!" Donnie said.

"Excuse me, I'm just telling the truth, her family heritage is one of the most disastrous ones I have ever heard," Odelia remarked.

"How about your family, that's full of crazy wizards who cursed a girl and led to her killing herself!" Donne rebuked. "So don't you dare talk about anyone's family as if yours if all picture perfect!"

"Yeah, I know my family, I'm not saying what you just said was false but what-ever-after, the past is in the past, right Duchess," Odelia said and smirked when she looked at Duchess Swan. "I mean just because your mum killed herself because some guy didn't love her that doesn't mean anything right?"

Duchess gasped and quickly rushed out of the room.

"You are disgusting, Odelia!" Raven said.

Odelia changed form and soon she was Raven Queen! "Yeah, you're the one to talk, forget what your mummy did to the world?"

"Miss Swan, get to the Headmaster's office immediately!" exclaimed Professor Jack B. Nimble.

Odelia got up and smirked and got to the door, she then started to morph and almost immediately she was Raven Queen!

She smiled at the students, "Time to cause some chaos!"

And with that she danced out of the room, Odelia had been given the gift of shape-shifting by her grandfather, a power she abused all the time and got lots of people in cauldron loads of trouble with.

"Don't worry kids, I will make sure Headmaster Grimm knows that Raven Queen isn't behind the mischief the fairy cameras spot," Professor Jack B. Nimble said and rushed out.

"I don't think he should bother Headmaster Grimm would be so pleased if he saw he causing trouble, shows that I'm following my mum's wicked footsteps," Raven said.

"I guess you love your wicked mum don't you, that troll who stole my mum's role," Faybelle Thorne, daughter of the Dark Fairy said all of a sudden.

"Hey I know my mum has done loads of evil stuff but no one gave you the authority to call her a troll," Raven replied.

"See, defending her mum, Raven is totally gonna be like her," Faybelle said.

"No I am not, I just don't want you to call her names!"

"Try and stop me, that nasty, revolting, disgusting, ugly, cruel, malevolent troll-like-"

Raven aimed and fired a hex that Faybelle managed to avoid just in tome but sadly it hit Darling and she turned into a toad.

"Oh no, Darling, I'm so-"

"Stay away from my sister, you witch!" Daring cried and rushed to pick his sister.

"Guys calm down!" Apple pleaded.

Faybelle shot a hex at her and she turned into a puppet and then she threw a curse at Raven who ducked, it hit Cedar and she was set alight.

Serena waved her hands and blue magic flowed out and turned into water, dousing the flames.

Everyone started arguing, some stating Raven was evil while others said she was nothing like her mum. Fights started and hexes and spells flew like fireworks, books ripped and pencils broke, the class was in a serious topsy-turvy, enough to make the Cheshire Cat smile with glee and all this chaos.

"Enough! Stop!" Donnie said and just then strong winds filled the classroom, Faybelle came crushing done to earth and every tale flew here and there. "You guys are acing like kids, and Faybelle?" Donnie looked at the blonde and blue haired fairy. "Just shut it!"

Professor Jack B. Nimble enterec to see everyone on the floor, "What in ever after happened here?"

Faybelle got up and started to cry some crocodile tears, "Sir it was awful, Raven cast a spell and everyone turned all evil and Donnie here supported her and tried to kill all of us."

"No I didn't and Raven didn't do anything as well, sir she's lying you can ask anyone here," Donnie said.

"Enough, no excuses, dungeon-tention, all of you!"

Serena South's eyes opened wide, "Dungeon-tention, I've never been in dungeon-tention, my mum is so gonna kill me if she finds out."

"Don't worry blonde witch, it's not that bad," Kitty smiled.

After all their classes had ended, all the students in Professor Jack B. Nimble class made their way to Madame Yaga's chicken house.

Madame Yaga eyed Daring Charming as he walked in with a toad, "A gift for me?"

"No, it's my sister, Raven did this to her," Daring answered and glared at the future Evil Queen.

"Don't worry dear, not permanent, she'll be human in two hours' time. Miss Queen, a Morphus spell that powerful to last ore than four hours, I'm impressed," Madame Yaga said.

"It wasn't meant to hit Darling, it was meant to hit Faybelle," Raven answered.

"Wicked thoughts, I like that, sensible coming from the future Evil Queen to wish harm to others."

"But that wasn't the case!" Raven screamed and dark magic escaped from her palms, Madame Yaga raised her hand and the magic from Raven vanished.

"Control your feelings Raven, you could have hurt someone, now children all of you stay here and no one leave or else..." she left her threat there and flew away.

"This so isn't fair, Faybelle caused all this and now we are all in dungeon-tention," Serena said as she said down.

"Hey, I'm here you know and I don't even want to be here, I have charm-leading practice is less than an hour," Faybelle replied and flew around the dark room.

Just then Donnie's Mirror Phone vibrated along with Apple's (who had been turned back to human thanks to Baba Yaga), Raven's, Daring's, Cupid's, Willow's and Cedar's, all had a message from Sam:

From Sam Crow

Guys, I broke the code, meet me in the Mirror Lab after your dungeon-tention, this is so epic!

Donnie smiled, "Well at least something good came from today."

"I wonder what it says, maybe it has some Wonderland History or a spell," Apple said as she eyed Faybelle, she had made a promise to stay away from the rotten fairy, she was bad news from thorn headband to black boots.

"We just have to find out, I'm dying from curiosity," Raven said.

That's when an idea hit her, "Guys we are sneaking out of our dungeon-tention."

Apple's eyes widened, "What? How? We can't break the rules, Madame Yaga would threw a hexy fit."

"We aren't leaving for that long, just to see what Sam discovered and then we come back."

"But Faybelle and the rest could obviously tell, how are we gonna sneak out without anyone noticing?" Donnie asked.

"With a spell, yesterday in History of Evil Spells I learnt a Clonus Spell, it would make clone version of us that have our personalities and everything, it would be as if we were still here."

"I don't think so, in case you turn us into toads like my sister," Daring said.

"Okay Daring you can stay here and when we find out what happen, we will tell you, okay," Donnie said as she got up from her seat and walked to Raven. "I'm with you."

"I'm coming Raven," Cedar said.

Apple walked to Daring, "I know breaking the rules is tough, trust me I'm going through a moral dilemma right now but sometimes..."

She didn't know the exact words to say.

"Just leave it out, it isn't as if we are ditching dungeon-tention, technically we are still here, our clones are still us," Raven said.

"Well okay," Daring said.

Raven closed her eyes and muttered the spell, thankfully the others had started walking around Madame Yaga's room and they were the only ones in the living room.

Suddenly cloned versions of themselves appeared and took their positions.

"So we just find out what Sam discovered and we come back?" Apple asked.

"Excatly, I mean what could go wrong?" Raven said and they all teleported out of Madame Yaga's hut.

Headmaster Grimm sat in his office and went through his files, how was he suppose to get the parchment the kids had gotten from Wonderland. He had risked their safety and their lives just to please the shadows, but it was for a good cause, right?

_Grimm stop wondering in your thought and think about how you are going to get that parchment_, the shadow said as she entered the room.

"I am thinking about that."

_They are kids Grimm, how difficult would it be_

"I know but if I ask then they might get suspicious."

_Ask, you don't ask Grimm you take and take it soon or else I might just have to do it myself, even if it means eliminating those fairytales_

"It's not going to be easy, De-"

The shadow grew larger and its expression changed to one of anger, _Don't ever try and call me by my real name Grimm, ever!_

"Understood."

The shadow crawled to the window, _This world will soon be mine._


	3. Only Time Will Tell

**Only Time **_**Will**_** Tell**

"Sammy, so what is the important thing you need to show us?" Donnie asked as she, Raven, Apple, Cedar and Daring entered the Mirror Lab.

The others who had been on the Wonderland Trip were already with Sam as he looked through files on his computer.

"I thought you guys were in dungeon-tention?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah but we sneaked out, but we will be going back soon," Cedar said.

"You guys sneaked out? From Baba Yaga's chicken house, wow you guys are rebels," Leo smiled.

"We are going back, seriously!" Apple insisted.

"So let's see what this special thing is?" Duchess asked.

"Wait, where's Kitty?" Maddie asked.

"I knew we forgot someone," Donnie said.

A smile appeared and Kitty became visible, "Guys, I'm offended, who forgets about the Cheshire?"

"Okay so _everyone _is here?" Sam finally said as he typed his password in and a document appeared.

Everyone got closer, they were all as curious as a cricket.

"So what does it say?" Cerise asked.

"Well it is in a readable language now, I did my research and I realised that it was wiccan tongue, so..."

"You want me to read it?" Willow said as she examined the digital document.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were here," Ashlynn said as she walked into the library.

"Oh hey, Ash, we are kinda busy," Apple said.

"Oh okay, so see you at lunch or at the Glass Slipper?"

"Sure, later."

"Okay, let's get back to it, well, let me see, Surves atarze noticol eyang scerp chronus...haerm ceswe tasgnia preats sunto!"

The computer started to spark with energy and light, red light erupted like a volcano.

"What's happening!"

"Oh no, I just realised!"

"What?"

"It was a spell, a-"

"A what!"

"Guys, where are you!"

The computer stopped glowing and when the light vanished, there was no one by it. It was as if the tales never existed.

* * *

They were falling, all of them, Donnie could see their scared looks as they fell through white space and time.

"Everyone keep calm," Donnie said, but it didn't seem as if she could be heard by any of them.

What was happening? Did the spell kill them or what?

Thoughts spiralled in her mind, she was baffled, confused, frightened.

Suddenly a dot appeared below them, as they got closer the dot grew bigger, Donnie could see trees, buildings and even people, they were falling from the skies.

"Oh my Godmother, we are so gonna die!" Donnie said.

That's when she remembered that she had the power to control the winds.

"Okay, focus," she panted as she concentrated.

She opened her hands, trying to release the power, but nothing happened, if she didn't do anything they were all going to die.

She closed her eyes, why weren't her powers working. why?

She focused again and again, still nothing. The dot was getting bigger and bigger, now it looked like a plate made for a dragon.

Donnie could see the Enchanted Forest and Ever After High, had the spell been a teleportation one, why the hex would it teleport them to the skies.

Tears were crawling out of her eyes now, she couldn't do anything and they were all going to end up as flattened meat.

Donnie felt weak and helpless, the second time she had felt in her life, the first was when she almost...no why was she thinking of past events. So this is what people meant when they said their lives flashed before their eyes.

_"Oh my Godmother, Lawrence, what's happening to her? I don't want my baby to die, Lawrence, oh my godmother, oh my godmother! Donnie!" Dorothy cried._

_"How did this happen?" Lawrence (Donnie's dad) asked._

_"Mr Gale, I don't know, one minute she was running across the fields with her friends and then the next the came running telling me that something had happened to her."_

_"You were suppose to watch them all the time, and because of this she could die, and if my daughter dies, I swear, you will regret it!"_

_"I can't feel her pulse, I can't feel her pulse! My baby, I can't feel her pulse!" Dorothy screamed._

Donnie opened her eyes, the ground was close now, they were going to hit the floor very hard, but before they touched the ground, they stopped in mid-air.

"Guys, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but Willow isn't," Lizzie said.

And sure enough Willow was on the floor, her eyes closed and she wasn't moving.

"How do we get down, we need to help her!" Ollie cried.

"Use your magic," Sparrow said.

"I can't," Ollie said.

"Me neither," Raven added.

"I can't even teleport," Kitty frowned.

Their suspension ended and they too fell to the ground.

Donnie and the other Ozians rushed to Willow, Donnie tried to feel her pulse.

_No, no, no, not again, I can't feel her pulse_

"I can't feel her pulse," Donnie said through tears.

Everyone stood around Willow's body, emotions were high, even Duchess looked upset.

"Wait...she has a pulse now, she has a pulse!"

"And she's breathing!" Copper said.

Willow started coughing and she opened her eyes.

"She's alive!" Ollie said and gave her a big hug.

Everyone cheered.

"Give her space," Donnie said as pulled Ollie from her. "Willow are you alright?"

"Umm, I feel a little light-headed but apart from that I'm good, why?"

"Well you were d-" Sam began but was stopped by Donnie.

"Never mind."

Willow tried to get up but she fell back to the ground, Ollie picked her up and decided to carry her in his arms.

"Thanks, but I can walk by myself," Willow said.

"Ollie isn't letting you go until we get you to the nurse back at school, that teleportation spell must have been a handful," Donnie commented.

"Yeah, you must have a lot of power in order to have teleported all of us so high up in the sky," Raven smiled.

"What? No, the spell wasn't a teleportation spell, I was reading and I didn't realise it until it was too late but it was a time spell," Willow said.

"So what does that mean?" Sparrow asked.

"It means that we just travelled through time."


	4. A Question With Destiny

**A Question With**_** Destiny**_

"What? Time travel? How the hex!" Ashlynn shrieked.

"Ash, how did you get here, I thought you left the Mirror Lab?" Briar asked.

"Yeah I did, but I forgot I had to ask Apple a question about our Damsel-in-Distressing class and when I came back, everything was glowing then I was falling."

"Okay, but let's get back to the topic, time travel, Willow, are you for real?" Donnie asked with awe.

"Yeah I am, the spell takes people back or forward in time and frankly I don't know what direction we too," Willow replied as she was still being carried to the school.

"Hey freaks," came a voice out of nowhere.

The tales looked to see who this anonymous person was talking to, he was looking straight at them.

He had black clothing on and had this wicked smile craved on his porcelain skin, his black hair along with his clothes made him look like a ghostly figure.

"Who the hex does he think he's talking to? Doesn't he know he is talking to the future Queen?" Apple said with a regal voice.

"Apple, he may not know you, we could be in the past," Willow said.

"Or in the future where I am Queen," Apple replied.

Briar eyed him, "Umm, with that fashion sense, I don't think we are in the future, most likely the past."

"We have no time to deal with all this, Willow needs help," Ollie said.

"Wait, if I can find proof in what era we are in, I can create disguises," said Raven as she looked around. "Aha!" She was pointing at a sign, "We are in the '90s, okay from looking at my mum and dad's photo album, I know how they dressed."

With a wave of her hands, purple aura escaped from her and surrounded all the other tales around her, in a blink of an eye they were dressed in '90s attire.

"Perfect, now let's go, Willow is getting weak," Ollie informed the others, he was wearing a brown faux leather jacket over a blue-black top.

They were in Ever After High before you could say...well something.

Maddie giggled, "Oh Narrators, how about 'They were in Ever After High before you could say hat-tastic'?"

Umm, thank you Maddie, now let's get back to the story shall we.

"Who are you talking to?" Duchess asked as she pressed on her white cropped-top with a swan in the middle.

"The Narrators of course," Maddie smiled.

"Weird," Duchess whispered.

"Hello there," came an angelic voice that Apple knew.

Standing in front of them was a girl with skin as white as snow and porcelain, her as black as a raven's wing and lips as red as blood, she was wearing a simple dress with a bow and she had snow-flake hair clips in her hair along with a stunning diamond tiara.

She smiled at the faces, "I'm Snowanna White, daughter of Ivory White, the current Snow White, please to meet you."

She brought her hand forward and looked at their faces, not knowing who to shake hands with first.

"Mum," Apple whispered.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Snowanna asked.

"No."

Apple couldn't believe she was talking to her mum when she was her age, it felt weird, they looked so alike well, except their hair, it made Apple feel insecure as if she couldn't live up to her mum, she wasn't really the perfect Snow White.

"We need to see the nurse, our friend doesn't feel well," Donnie said, showing Snowanna to Willow.

"Oh dear me, follow me at once."

Snowanna walked through the school with the tales following behind her, they all had to admit they were shocked, I mean they were at Ever After High in the past and talking to the Queen.

"Apple, are you alright? Taking all this in?" Blondie asked, her hair was now in a ponytail and she had blue arm and leg warmers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Apple said, brushing her new bangs aside.

"We're here," Snowanna said. "If you need anything, call me, and when your friend..."

"Willow," Sam answered.

"...Willow! When your friend Willow is alright I can ask Headmaster Grimm if I can take you guys on a tour, you are new students right?"

"Yep we are, new stories," Cerise immediately lied.

"Cool, I'll learn about your stories when Willow is all better," she waved at them and made her way to her locker.

As the nurse looked at Willow and tried to give her some medicine, the others were sitting by looking like they had been dragged out of a serious dog and cat fight.

They were shocked, stunned and breathless.

"So we are in our parents' time?" Sparrow said.

"A bit awkard, I mean we just saw Apple's mum, next we could see Cedar's dad or Raven's mum," Cupid said.

"I wouldn't want to see that, no offence Raven," Copper said.

"No prob," Raven smiled, yet deep down, she didn't want to see her mum, who knew how villainous she was already, probably hexing here and hexing there.

"Guys, didn't you hear that Snowanna chick, Grimm is Headmaster, could it be our Grimm?" Kitty meowed, she still had her twin-tails but her had was gone and replaced by pink scrunchies.

"Unlikely, if it was then Grimm must be ancient," Daring smiled.

Apple was the only one not participating in the conversation, she looked like she was in other realm, thinking of who knew what.

"App, are you okay?" Briar asked, she was wearing a pink and black plaid top with a denim skirt.

"Yeah, I am, just well surprised, I mean my mum, she looked like a Snow White with the hair and everything, me, well my hair and-"

"Enough girlfriend, I will not just sit here and watch my BFFA belittle herself, okay sure you don't have the hair so what, I don't have my mum's skin colour but my dad's, Cedar is a girl and not a boy, we all have our differences, but that's what makes us special, hair really doesn't matter, you will still make an epic Snow White," Briar smiled.

"Really?" Apple seemed unsure.

"I know it. Don't you guys agree?"

"Yeah Apple, you are. PREFECT!" Blondie said.

Donnie flew to Apple's side, "Apple, never ever ever after think you will never live up to the Snow White name, you will and will be the best ever."

"Thanks guys."

"Hey guys, sick witch here, where's my attention, looking at your Fairest of them All," Willow said and for once she meant the last words.

"You guys are the best ever after," Apple said and got in a group hug with everyone, even Duchess joined in.

"So are you feeling better now?" Donnie asked Willow.

"Yeah, I just needed some rest but the medicine did that for me, I guess the nurse wanted us all to get to lessons."

"So should we go?" Cupid asked with curiosity.

"Yeah but first we need to come up with a back stories, what story do we come from?" Cerise said.

"Well I can say the Ozians and I come from Looking through the Emeralds," Donnie said.

"Wow, convincing, how did you come up with a story so fast?" Dexter asked.

"It was my school project, the day...it was a school project," Donnie said uneasily.

The Ozians knew why, that day was the day Donnie almost died and-

Wait up, we need to leave the readers in suspense, let them want to know what happen we can't just dish it to them on a silver platter Fate.

Fortune, let me tell the story, I know what I am doing.

No you don't we need them to wonder, imagine what happen before we tell.

Mum, Dad, can we get back to the story, I think someone's is going to come into the infirmary soon and we need the tales to come up with their back-stories.

Brooke's right so let's continue...

"Well I think I should be from the Red Lady, works with the red hood," Cerise said.

Good, excellent and terrible(mostly from Sparrow) tittles came from everyone.

Ashlynn decided to go for the Nature Queen, Sparrow the Musical Electric Guitar but that was changed later into Little Bird Thief which Sparrow hated, Daring and Apple came up with the Perfect Romance as Raven was in their story she went with that and also the fact that she didn't know what fake story to come up with. Blondie went with Out With the Bears, Duchess, A Fairytale Ballet, Hopper went with the Changeling Frog. Soon everyone had a fake title in wraps then the knock came.

"Can I come in?" the voice asked.

"Come in," Willow said. "Probably Apple's mum."

But it wasn't Apple's mum, no, sure this girl had skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood but her hair was black with purple and maroon, she wore dark clothes unlike Snowanna and she looked exactly like Raven, they were even wearing the same clothes.

"Hi, I heard there were new students from Snow so I decided to come here before you guys heard any gossip about me."

Blondie looked like she wanted to scream so did others like Hopper and Daring.

"So I'm Evelyn Queen, but people mostly call me Evie for short and I am the daughter of a Queen, well the Evil Queen but I'm not evil, not like my mum."

Everyone in the room looked at Raven and that caused Evie to look at her.

"Hey you and I look so identical, wait who's your mum or dad?" Evie asked.

"My mum is...is... the Good Queen... and my... dad is a wizard," Raven stammered.

"Thank goodness, for a second I thought we could be twins and maybe my mum hid you but okay, so how is your day, probably not good as you guys are here, in the infirmary."

"Yeah, it's been out of this world," Willow replied as the rest seemed too scared to say anything.

"So I will just go, came to say hi and don't believe what people tell you about me being evil."

She left and everyone again looked at Raven.

"She sounds so much like you," Apple said.

"And she has that 'I'm not evil' attitude like you," Duchess added.

"So the question is how did a girl like that end up being the most feared person in fairytale history?" Donnie asked rhetorically.


	5. Dungeon-tention!

**YEAH SO AS EVERY TALE HAS ALREADY NOTICED THIS STORY WILL EXPLORE HOW RAVEN'S MUM BECAME THE EVILEST BADDIE OF THEM ALL, ALSO THERE WILL BE OTHER PAGE-RIPPING REVEALS SO STAY TUNE**

* * *

**Dungeon-tention!**

Once they had been dismissed from the infirmary, the tales were given a tour around the school by Snowanna White.

"So that's the castleteria, the Candy Witch makes the most delicious treats but be careful they can be a little addictive if you know what I mean, you guys are familiar with Hansel and Gretel, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we heard a lot about them when we were coming here," Briar immediately said.

"Oh well, when we finish our tour, Headmaster Grimm wants to present you all to the school in an assembly and don't worry it's not scaring, you are just gonna be introduced to every tale as you are not only new characters you are from new stories, what's your stories anyway?"

The tales immediately informed Snowanna about their 'stories' and they actually managed to make them sound convincing.

"Oh my godmother, you are the daughter of a Good Queen and an Evil Wizard, you are like the opposite of Evie, and now that I am on it you look exactly like her, same face, same clothes, if you see her you will know what I mean," Snowanna beamed, her pearly-white teeth seemed to make the whole room glow.

"Yeah we already met," Raven said nervously.

"Really? And let me guess she was super nice to you, if I were you I wouldn't believe it, I mean she is the daughter of the Evil Queen. She is suppose to be evil not nice."

"I believe she can do whatever-after she wants! It's her choice!" Raven screamed, causing Snowanna and the Royals to look at her.

Snowanna just smiled, "You are new that's why, don't understand the whole destiny thing, so basically-"

Raven stopped her in mid sentence," I know about the destiny talk."

Snowanna gasped, "No need to get rude, umm..."

"Raven, my name's Raven."

"Okay Raven, if you know all that about destiny-"

"Snowanna, Raven didn't mean all that, please do continue with the tour," Apple smiled.

Snowanna beamed back, "Wow, such manners, I really do hope I have a daughter like you." She laughed, "What am I saying about kids, I'm only like sixteen."

They were making their way to the Damsel-In-Distressing class when they were blocked by a girl with blue wings and dressed in dark clothes.

"So these are the new tales? Please they look like rats dragged out of the trash," she said darkly.

"Noir, there is no need to be so rude," Snowanna said.

"Hello, I am the Dark Fairy's daughter, it's in my destiny to be the baddest fay in Ever After."

"Guys this is Noir Thorne, she has a lot of problems."

Noir gave Snowanna the look, "Trash talk about me princess and you will be coughing out toads for a month."

"Try it, Noir, Headmaster Grimm would exclude you till Legacy Day and you know it and remember who I am, the Princess of Ever After, my mother wouldn't take your nonsense," Snowanna growled.

Noir looked scared but she quickly put her facade back on, "Calm down Snow, was only joking."

And with that she flew away.

The tour finished as swiftly as it began and soon Donnie and the rest were being pushed onto the stage so that the whole school could see them.

Donnie was pretty much used to this, it happened on her first day at Ever After High (in the present of course), however this time she was with some people who were looking at her not being looked.

"Where is their Headmaster?" Kitty asked as she inspected her nails, they were now painted in funky neon colours.

As if on cue, the headmaster appeared and to their surprise it was Headmaster Grimm as in Milton Grimm and he looked like he did in the present.

"How old is he?" Lizzie asked.

"I dunno, maybe like thousands of years old," Duchess said.

"Hello new students, it's my pleasure to meet you," Headmaster Grimm said, his voice still filled to the brim with mystery.

They saw as Evie Queen flew forward using some spell with a camera in her hand," Smile for the camera."

"That's enough Ms. Queen," Headmaster Grimm said as he shooed her.

"Sorry Headmaster, just wanted some pics, everyone is ecstatic about the new students," Evie said as she took a few more pictures.

"When you guys are done, I would love to introduce you all to one of my Best Friends Forever, Ruby Hood, she's the daughter of Red Riding Hood and also my roomie."

Evie waved good bye and went back to her seat.

"Why did you talk to her like that?" Raven asked even though she knew the answer.

"Don't let her charm fool you, she is the Evil Queen's daughter yet she chooses to be so _good_. I need to be rude in order for her to let her evil side show," Grimm replied.

Cerise was not really listening, she was more interested in finding her mum and dad in the crowd, she had seen the school pictures and she wanted to know if they were together yet, she saw her mum by Raven's mum but not her dad.

When Ruby saw her looking she waved at her and she did her best to wave back.

"Waving at your mum?" Cedar asked.

"Yeah, she looks even prettier when she was my age," Cerise answered.

"LOSERS!" came a cry from the crowd and the tales turned to see Noir with some other people, one being the boy they saw when they arrived to the past.

"Ignore her, she's just upset that no one includes her in anything," Evie shouted at the Donnie and her friends.

Noir looked at Evie, "Eve, don't start."

"Then don't talk to others like they are beneath you," Evie replied back.

"Everyone is beneath me."

"Is that why you weren't invited to Ashley's birthday bash?" Ruby asked.

"Or Pine's woodworks party?" asked a girl with pink hair.

Noir turned brighter than a bulb and she flew out of the room, clearly humiliated.

"Ms. Queen!" Headmaster Grimm screamed.

Raven was about to speak then she realised he was talking to her mum.

"Dungeon-tention!"

"What?! I was helping!" Evie said.

"No one needed your help, Miss Queen."

"But-"

"Talking back, make that one week's worth of dungeon-tention!"

"Headmaster Grimm, that is not fair, she was just doing what she thought was right," Raven said.

"Miss..."

"King, Raven King."

"Miss. King, please stay out of this."

Raven looked at her friends as if trying to say, _Guys, back me here_

"Sorry sir, but Raven is right, Evie was trying to do the right thing, it may not be in her destiny but-" Apple started.

Headmaster Grimm silenced her with a stare and he looked back at the school crowd, everyone was staring at him, he wasn't going to tolerate this.

"Dungeon-tention for the new students!"

Apple gasped, "What? But-"

"But nothing, you all have dungeon-tention with Ms. Queen if you really want to defend her."

"But it was only me and Apple, none of the others were involved why-"

"I said enough!"

And with that the headmaster got down from the stage and exited, with the other teachers following.

It wasn't soon until the school bell rung and Donnie thought, "This is gonna be one hex of a day."


	6. A Plan Of Pure Perfection

**THANKS OWLLOVER34 FOR YOU SPELL-BINDING IDEA OF HUNTER'S DAD, FYI I NAMED HIM HANS AND FOR DEX AND DARING'S DAD I HAD THE SAME IDEA TOO I GUESS GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE ;D**

* * *

**A Plan Of Pure**_** Perfection**_

"I am so sorry for getting you guys into dungeon-tention," Evie Queen said as she paced up and down the room of Mama Bear, she was the head of dungeon-tention, chosen because she was known for keeping almost anyone in check, including golden locked girls.

"Evie, it's alright, it wasn't your fault, you were just helping us out," Donnie replied to her.

"Not really," Duchess whispered and Raven gave her a look.

"After all without you that bad breed Noir would be on our tails like a hungry-" Raven began.

"-bone-rat," she and her mother said in unison.

"Hey did your dad tell that saying?" Evie asked. "Because my mum says it like all the time and I always think, 'Eww, bone-rats, disgusting'."

Raven and Evie laughed than they realised the others were looking at them.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing, I just cannot believe I am in dungeon-tention, I have never ever after been in dungeo-tention, never. I heard that Madame Yaga's chicken house-" Blondie was pouring out and she was nudged by Briar to be quiet.

"Hello, Blondie, we are in the past, try and keep future things in the future," Briar whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry, don't mind me, I mean, who the hex is Baba Yaga- I will just keep my mouth shut."

"Baba Yaga? You mean the Russian witch, you guys know about her?" Evie asked.

"Umm, not really, just heard around town, that's all," Leo quickly said.

"Yeah, around town," Jackson agreed.

"Really? From who? No one actually talks about the Iron Witch in Ever After High, she is like the legendary hillian."

"Hillian?" Cupid asked.

"What's that like a hero and a villian fused together?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, Baba Yaga isn't all bad but she isn't all good either which makes her totally unpredictable and totally feared, my mum wants me to be like her, someone who is feared. But really? Evil just isn't my attire," Evie said.

"That;s what I tell my mum all the time," Raven thought to herself out loud.

Evie walked to her and sat down, "Raven, all I can tell you as the daughter of the Evilest of Them All is that be who you are however consider the others around you, I don't want to be evil but when Legacy Day comes next week-"

"Legacy Day is next week?" Apple asked.

"Yeah, and every tale is gonna be there, hope to see your parents there, I mean you new tales are always cool since you haven't been around for that long," Evie smiled.

Sam looked down as the others were talking to Raven's mum about Legacy Day, his hands seemed to pixelate but in a flash his hands seemed normal again, must have been some kind of effect from the time travel.

"So do you know who your future husband is?" Duchess asked.

The other tales gave her a look.

"What I just wanna know?"

"I don't know yet, I have to wait until Legacy Day, but you never know who it could be, it could be some Charming since they mostly end up with princesses even though I'm not the typical one."

"So what Charming do you think it is?"

"Duchess!" Raven said.

"It's alright, and to answer your question Duchess I don't really know, so yeah."

"So when does dungeon-tention end? I really want to go?" Cedar Wood said.

"It ends in like 20 minutes and then we have until 7pm to get back before curfew."

"Princess Evelyn Queen?" Mama Bear asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes Mama Bear?"

"You are needed into the Charmitorium."

"But don't I have to finish my dungeon-tention?"

Mama Bear looked at her, "Honey, do you really want to finish? And besides Grimm needs you now."

"Umm, okay, so see you tales later, bye."

With a wave of her hand she disappeared in a _POOF!_

When they were sure she was gone, Briar started to talk, "No offence Raven, but your mum is totally giving some vibe, not bad but good which is weird since you know what she becomes."

"Yeah and she poisons Wonderland," Kitty said spitefully.

_Yeah I know and this is why I am gonna find out what happen and stop it from turning my mum evil,_ Raven thought.

"Okay, listen up, here's the plan," Noir began.

* * *

"Why are we going to do this again," Odilina Swan, daughter of the Black Swan asked.

"Well 'cus those tales humiliate me and no one does that to Noir and gets away with it."

"But it wasn't them, it was Evie and Ruby not those new tales," Odilina said.

"Well if they weren't in the picture those two idiots wouldn't talk to me like that, and I will deal with them later, now let's focus on the new kids."

"So what's the plan," the boy in black asked.

"See Od, be like your cousin, Robert is embracing his destiny as the next Rothbart you should do the same as the next Odile."

Noir started to whisper the plan when she realised that someone wasn't listening.

"Hans!"

The other guy with them looked at her, his dark brown hair was in a military style cut, his eyes shined with malice yet with a trace of stupidity.

"What?" Hans asked.

"Listen up, I swear for the son of the Huntsman you sure are the whack job, I need your help with this so listen!"

"What if I don't want to, I mean I have other important stuff to do like choosing my next victim."

Noir's eyes glowed blue, "WHAT! YOU THINK WHAT I DO IS NOT IMPORTANT-"

Hans stepped back, "No, no, I'm sorry."

Noir smiled, "Much better, and you can choose your next bully victim later, I mean there are many losers in the school, like Pine Wood or what's that Charming's name? Whatever, the plan. Odilina, you are gonna befriend one of those kids, choose who, really don't mind and get enough info from them, examine them carefully, we will need you to shapeshift into them as accurately as you can. Hans, make their lives a living hell, but choose carefully who, we don't want you to end up in dungeon-tention and ruin the plan. Understood."

Hans shook his head.

"What do I do then?" Robert asked.

"Oh yours is special, you are on the lookout," Noir said.

"What? I'm on the lookout, why? Hans gets to do something and I have to wait till when to be on the lookout, why can't I make their lives awful-"

"Enough, Rot, I know why I choose you, because I trust you the most. Now back to the plan, we'll switch roles around when I choose to, so once Odilina can shapeshift as accurately as possible, we enter Grimm's office and open the Storybook of Legends."

"Wait, we are doing this because of the book?" Odilina asked.

Noir held her hand up," Let me finish, when you open the book we can finally see whether those tales are who they say they are, I don't believe a single word of them being from new stories."

"But-"

"But nothing if we can prove one is a fake then all of them will go down, no one messes with Noir and gets away without some burns," she smiled menacingly.


	7. Words, Advice and Stories of Old

**SO THERE WAS THIS REVIEW THAT I NAMED EVIE QUEEN AFTER THE DISNEY DESCENDENTS, I DID NOT, ACTUALLY HER FULL NAME IS EVELYN BUT HER NICKNAME IS EVIE, THIS WORKS AS EVIE QUEEN SOUNDS LIKE EVIL QUEEN AND ISN'T DISNEY'S VERSION SPELT AS EVVIE?**

* * *

**Words, Advice and Stories of Old**

"I'm here!" Evie almost screamed as she entered the Charmitorium with a _BANG!_

All the princesses in the room backed away.

"Evelyn Pandora Queen, how dare you give us such a fright!?" Snowanna cried.

"I didn't mean to, can we just start," Evie said as she walked to the glass piano.

"Evie, there was no need to give attitude," Ashley, the next Cinderella, stepped forward to defend the future queen.

"It's alright Ash, Evie has the right to be rude, she is suppose to be the next Evil Queen," Snowanna smiled.

"Okay, that's it, Snow can you just stop trying to force me to be who you want be to be, it is my choice. Legacy Day is around the chapter and I am gonna sign the book, but do not try and force me to be evil because I'm not. Got it?"

Snowanna had fallen into silence along with the others beside her.

"So let's start with our song, shall we?" said Gena Pea, the next Princess to sleep with a pea in her stack of mattresses.

"Right, let's start, so Ashley, Evie, Gena, Crystal and I will start the song then Cisne along with Rosabella join, finally Paris and Lexa finish it off, ready go," Snowanna pointed at Evie to start playing the piano.

All their voices combined created a hypnotising and soothing melody that flowed around the halls, even the birds in the Enchanted Forest flew to the school to join the princesses.

The song came to an end and the whole room fell into silence, waiting for Snowanna's opinion.

"That was charmazing, we are totally gonna make this Waking the best one in the history of all Sleeping Beauties, this is perfect. Now before tomorrow afternoon, we will practice two more times and the fireworks and animal calling will occur tonight. Ladies, session is now over!"

As Evie was preparing to go, Snowanna grabbed her by her pale hand, "We need to talk."

"Umm, okay."

Snowanna pointed at a seat, "Can you please sit down?"

Evie followed her instruction.

"Evie, what you did here was unacceptable, you humiliated me in front of my subjects, my friends and I cannot believe you would do that. Sure you are evil and-"

Evie got up, "That's the point, you and everyone else in this damn school thinks they can decide who I am meant to be inside, you can decide on my role but not my character. I am not evil and that's it, please don't force it on me. Now if we are done, can I go?"

"Think about what you are doing Evie, our story could vanish and-"

"But I never said I would not do my part in the story of _Snow White_, I will but I just will not be evil, can't you accept that?"

Snowanna looked at her with a frown, "No Evie, I will not."

"Well then, it's your loss, what happened to us, Snow, I mean we were good friends when we were kids."

"We grew up, Evie and we realise our roles and that our friendship was not meant to be, I was not meant to be friends with my enemy," Snowanna said with hurt.

"But we are not. It's just our roles, we were never enemies, if we were in another story I bet we could have still been friends, maybe."

"Yeah, maybe, but we have this story and we can't do anything about it Evie."

"I suppose not, it's not like we can escape our destinies."

At that the girls laughed, for the first time in forever after it felt as if they were kids again.

"So I better be going, Ruby and I are planning this bash for the new tales."

"Really? How come I wasn't invited?" Snowanna asked.

"You are, duh! Everyone is, we just haven't sent the invites out yet, but don't tell the new guys, it's a surprise."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed, and why are you even doing this."

"Well they are new, I want them to feel welcome at Ever After High, I mean they are like the second gen to their tales, lucky them."

"Yeah they get to change some stuff about their tales, even if it is just a bit it isn't like ours where we are forced into it...I mean-"

"Snow, are you having doubts about your story?"

"No, I mean a bit, my story is _Snow White_, one of the most important stories and I am suppose to be the fairest of them all. It's just sometimes I don't feel like I am, and by making everyone act their part, maybe it could help me feel...I don't know like fair."

Evie walked back to her and held her hand, "Snow, your are fair and not only that you are one of the fairest in the lands, and not because of your tale but because of who you are inside, I know you are not all 'Follow your destiny' and 'Act your part' kind of gal all the time. Deep inside you are just a girl, not a princess, but a girl who just wants to re-live her ancestors' destiny and there is nothing wrong with that, but thinking that everyone has the same mindset as you just doesn't work."

"I know Evie, but I've always grown up knowing I will be Queen, and if right now I can tell others what to do, how will I in the future?"

"Let me give you the same advice my mother gave me and don't worry, nothing about spells and toads, she said, 'Honey, to be a good ruler you must allow your subjects to voice their opinions and then crush them', just cut the crushing bit out. My point is you will be a good leader, you just need to listen to the people around you and not what you want to hear."

"But I am trying and I feel that if I can't be a good leader I may not be the next Snow White..."

"Relax, when Legacy Day comes next week and you reach the Book, you will realise that you will make a wicked Snow White."

"Thank you so much Evie, and if you need help with that party, just call me."

"Sure, Snow."

"Before you leave, don't you find those new tales...a bit strange, I mean one of them looks like a replica of you and the blonde girl, the one with snow white skin reminds me a lot of me, except with blondish hair."

"I don't think they are strange and Snow, just give them a chance, they may not open up yet but we can find their stories out on Legacy Day, I mean we have like loads of months left before we leave high school."

"You're right, tomorrow morning I will invite them to sit on my table, or better yet, I take half and you take half."

"Snow, they aren't toys, I think they can decide where they would sit for breakfast. Anyways later."

"Later."

With that Evie disappeared, leaving the future Snow White to think about their conversation.

* * *

"Oh my Wand, that was the worse dungeon-tention ever after, Mama Bear is the worse even more that Yaga," Briar said as she stretched her arms.

"We spent like an hour in there and Briar I didn't see you sleep for a minute, you mostly take a nap after ten minutes of boredom," Vanilla commented.

"You're right and you know what, I actually don't feel sleepy at all."

"Something weird is going on, when we were inside, my hands pixelated, like I was disappearing," Sam said.

Before he or anyone could continue, Cupid stopped in her tracks, and put her hand on her heart.

Apple looked at her," Cupid, is something wrong?"

"Yeah a bit, I just feel a bit weird, like I was being pulled, like my heart was about to fly away from me in some direction. I even felt it at the assembly but didn't say anything," Cupid replied.

"Do you feel warm inside?" Maddie asked.

"Umm...I guess."

"Then it's the Mother's Touch!" Maddie exclaimed.

"The Mother's Touch?" Cupid asked, baffled.

"I'll explain," Apple said. "Eons ago, long before stories were contained in the Storybook of Legends or even told, a young girl lost her mother in the deep dark forest. While trying to find her she stumbled upon a trapped fairy in a brush of nightshade, the fairy begged for help and out of the goodness of the girl's heart she freed her. Once free, the fairy said she would grant her one wish and one wish only. The girl knew what she wanted: To be with her mother. However she realised that even if she was, she could get lost again and so could any child and so she made her wish, a selfless wish. She wished that every child, one way or another would find their way to their mothers if they ever felt lost. Seeing the pure and kind demeanour of the girl, the fairy not only granted her wish but made her and he mother extremely wealthy and though her tale is one of the old, she is always remembered for giving us a gift of wonder."

"Wow that was a beautiful story, but are you trying to tell me that..." Cupid began.

"Yeah," Apple said knowing what the pink-haired girl meant.

"That I have a mother and she went to Ever After High!"

* * *

**YES EVERY TALE CUPID HAS A MUM AND SHE GOES TO EVER AFTER HIGH, OR WENT THAT IS, I AM GONNA EXPLORE CUPID'S RELATIONSHIP WITH HER MUM ALONG WITH MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS WHO HAVE PARENTS GOING TO THE SCHOOL SO THIS EXCLUDES THE OZIANS AND THE WONDERLANDIANS**


	8. A Very Revealing Party

**BEAR WITH ME, THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER I CAN'T BELIEVE I COUGHED ALL THIS OUT, I JUST STARTED TYPING AND DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP. Oh and EverAfterCorrect, I HAD NO IDEA THAT BABA YAGA WAS IN THE SCHOOL MUST HAVE SLIPPED FROM MY MEMORY SINCE I HAVEN'T READ THE SECOND BOOK FOR A WHILE and Farah Godmother, I HAVE NOT SEEN IT BUT I WILL HAVE A LOOK. ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

**A Very **_**Revealing **_**Party**

Cupid raced down the corridors with speed. "I have to find her!"

The others were right behind her.

"Cupid, wait, what are you even gonna say when you meet her?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, maybe why she left me," Cupid replied.

"But she has not had you yet, she doesn't even know she will have kids yet," Willow answered her.

That stopped Cupid in her tracks, Willow was right, if she did see her mother she could not ask that question, her mother would think she had flipped her crown.

"Well at least I want to see her, how she looks like," Cupid said and started to cry.

The girls surrounded her and gave her a group hug.

"Cupid, don't cry, hon," Vanilla said.

"I just-I just want to know her, what story she is from, it would help me find out who I actually am and know my true identity."

"Cupid, we promise that we will help you find your mum in the school and you can talk to her and maybe when we get back to _our _Ever After we could find her," Applie smiled.

"Really?" Cupid asked, tears ruining her make-up.

"Princess honour," Apple said.

"Thank you so much, all of you."

Suddenly they saw Evie Queen come out of a room and walk down the hall.

"Hey Mu- I mean Evie!" Raven said.

The young Evil Queen looked at the tales and smiled, "You guys are finally out of dungeon-tention."

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened," Raven replied.

"Umm, okay, I gotta go meet up with Ruby and Dashing for some kind of event, wanna join?" she asked.

"Sure," Willow said.

"Well then, Icra esme locki presenetee."

The minute Evie finished her spell, the tales were surrounded by pure white light and when they opened their eyes there were outside, with neon lights around and people dancing at talking.

"Hey Evie," said Ruby as she walked to her friend. "You brought the new tales with you?"

"Yeah, they are totally nice and I want them to know that Ever After High is a fun place to be."

"Hi guys, my name is Ruby Hood by the way, daughter of Red Riding Hood."

She had dark brown hair and wore a simple silver and red dress underneath her red hood with fur trims, she also had a bright ruby necklace that sparkled every time she moved.

"This is Dashing Charming," Ruby said, pointing at an awkward blond teen with glasses and a crown.

Briar whispered, "Is that Daring's and Dexter's dad, wow he looks like a blond Dexter. No offence."

"Umm, hi, my name is-" Dashing began.

"Already introduced you," Ruby replied.

"Oh thanks, I didn't think I could handle it."

All Daring could do was stare at this young boy, this weird, awkward, shy boy who was nothing like his father, yet he was.

"Why is their friend staring at me?" Dashing whispered.

"Oh nothing, I was just a bit lost, that's all," Daring replied.

"So like, have fun and if you wanna go back to school, call and I will just send you off," Evie said as she pulled Ruby to the dance floor with her.

"Mr. Charming, may we have a talk?" Daring asked his father who looked at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Sure, I guess."

"Be right back."

The others watched as he left.

"He can't handle the fact that dad was more like me in high school than him. So why does my dad always treat me like the lesser one when he was just like me? Is it because I am the only child with brown hair and not perfect like Daring or Darling?" Dexter started out loud.

When he realised he quickly shut his mouth and stood still.

"Dexter, it's alright to want to get everything out," Raven answered him.

"Hey there, wanna dance?" an auburn haired girl with a diamond tiara asked Sparrow.

"Would I!" Sparrow smiled as he was dragged to the dance floor.

"My name is Ashley Ella by the way, daughter of Cinderella, and you are?"

"Your dream come true," Sparrow replied.

Ashley started blushing, "A charmer, huh? I like that, I like that a lot."

"Ashley, what the hex are you doing with another guy?" came a voice from behind Sparrow.

"What do you want Hopper? We broke up like some time ago, like drop it already," Ashley said.

"Two days ago isn't some time ago, and you know it."

"I'll just go," Sparrow said.

"Yeah you should, if you know what's good for you," Hopper said, unlike his future son, Hopper was bulky and looked like he could punch a hole into a wall at anytime, he was even wearing a pro-wrestling T-shirt showing were his hobbies lied.

"No stay, Hopper why the hex are you so clingy, well what can I hexcept from the son of the Frog Prince. It's over, I realise that you didn't love me as much as your pro-wrestling thing and besides you are not even in my story, I marry a normal prince not a frog prince."

Hopper's expression changed, "So you are saying I'm not normal?"

"No, no, Hopper, I didn't mean it that way, you are normal."

"You know what Ashley, I think you were right, we are not made for each other."

"Hopper, come back, I did not mean it like that. I'm so sorry...ummm... charmer but I have to go," with that she rushed after the Frog Prince.

* * *

Cedar walked over to garb some fruit punch when she realised her hand phase in and out like it was air, "What the hex?"

But before nay more thought could be put into it, a guy walked over to her.

"Hi there, ummm..."

"Cedar, the name's Cedar," she replied without even looking.

"Well, my name is Pine Wood and I just wanted to ask you to dance."

That got Cedar's attention, "Dance!"

Her dad was asking her to dance, if she was in her time she would have probably said yes but in the past with her dad the same age as her and not knowing who she was, she knew why he was asking and that was gross, well in her mind.

Cedar had to think if she said no, she could hurt her dad which she didn't want to do, however if she said yes it would seem as if she were inviting him, but it was just a dance, friends danced and maybe that's what her dad saw her as, there was not a single wooden girl around she could see and maybe with her here, her dad felt as if there was someone like him, a friend.

"Yes, I will," Cedar said, there was nothing to lose and what was the worse that could happen anyways.

* * *

Ashlynn looked around nervously, she had seen her mum somewhere and wanted to talk and when she saw her mum drag Sparrow to the dance floor, she had to follow. She didn't want her mum with Sparrow, but the moment she saw them, her mum rushed after some bulky guy and left Sparrow by himself.

"Great, just great, now I have to run after her," Ashlynn said as she bolted after her.

Ashley ran after Hopper until finally she caught up.

"Hopper, I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude or anything like that. Please forgive me."

Ashlynn was running after her mum when she suddenly bumped into a guy.

"I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to walk into you like that," Ashlynn said.

The guy showed his face and Ashlynn realised it was Hunter's dad.

"Oh hello sir."

"Sir, what am I, some fifty year old man, call me Hans, beauty."

"Hello, Hans, did you by any chance see a girl with her like mine walking around here?"

"You mean Ashley, yeah."

"Oh thank you, which way did she go?"

"Instead of talking about that, why don't we talk about something else, like how beautiful you are."

"That's quite flattering but I need to just know which way."

"Maybe if I get a kiss I may tell," Hans said.

"Eww, you creep!

"Hey, watch your mouth princess, it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Hans, move or else..."

"Oh little princess is getting brave, what are you gonna do?"

"Leave her alone, Hans, back off," said a voice behind him.

"Pick on someone your own size: big and dumb," a girl added.

Hans turned to see Hopper and Ashley behind him, "Whatever, jeez can't I have some fun once in a while."

Once Hans was gone, Ashley walked to Ashlynn, "Hey are you alright? Hans can be such a jerk."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Now that her mum was in front of her, Ashlynn didn't know what to say, it was as if everything she wanted to know had just escaped from her lips.

"Why don't we head back to the party and we can talk," Ashley said as she held her future daughter's hand. "Hopper, are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"My name's Ashley, by the way."

"Mine's Ashlynn."

"There's something about you that tells me we are gonna get along pretty well."

* * *

Apple was on the dance floor with Briar and Blondie, this party was off the page, she never had any idea that tales from the past knew how to throw such an hexquisite party.

"This is a bombspell," Briar said as she showed off some moves. "It's a page ripper, at least I can tick party in the past off my to-do list."

"You had party in your past in your to-do list?" Blondie asked.

"Well not really, but I do now."

"Guys, I'll go fetch us some refreshments, BRB," Apple said as she danced to the punch bowl.

"Hey Lupus, are you there?" whispered a voice.

Apple looked around to see the source of the sound, there was no one close by, everyone was at the dance floor or eating some fairy cakes on the other side of the party.

"Ruby, I'm here," whispered a deep voice.

Apple looked around again and suddenly she saw the girl, Ruby, Cerise's mum and a guy with long black and white hair, he had to be Lupus.

"Did anyone see you leave the floor?" Lupus asked.

"Nope, we can have at least a minute or two before Evie comes looking," Ruby replied.

Apple looked in their direction, they didn't seem to have noticed her and she hid behind the white chocolate fountain, it was very efficient as she was wearing mostly white.

"It's been so long since we have met," Lupus said as he gave Ruby a kiss.

"I know, with Legacy Day around the corner of the woods, I haven't had time but I promise that we can have a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, not many people go there," Ruby said. "I love you, you big bad-"

"Apple!" Blondie screamed. "Where's the punch!"

"Go," Ruby whispered and before Apple could look back at them, Lupus had disappeared and Ruby was standing there by herself.

"Umm...hi there," Apple said.

"Were you spying on me?" Ruby asked.

"No, I was just- and I-" Apple stammered.

"Well if you were please don't tell anyone what you heard or saw, me and Lupus are just good friends."

"Good friends don't kiss each other on the lips," Apple replied.

"Yeah okay, so we are more than good friends, but please don't say a word, I don't want to get him into trouble all. Please," Ruby begged.

"Apple!"

"Promise, I wouldn't say anything."

"Thank you," Ruby said and rushed back to the dance floor.

As Apple brought the punch back to her friends, she couldn't get it out of her head: Who was the guy Cerise's mum was kissing and was he important in the future?

* * *

Donnie and the Ozians along with the Wonderlandians were sitting around a table while eating some fairy cakes.

"Wow, feels so weird that every tale has their parents around except us?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah I know, your parents are in Wonderland High and our parents haven't even thought of starting their story, the perks of being second gen children," Donnie smiled. "Anyone want punch, I'm like so thirsty."

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Leo smiled.

"No need."

"There are a lot of us Donnie, let me help."

"Okay, Leo," Donnie smiled as they both walked past the dance floor and to the fruit punch tables, there were like dozens around.

"So...like..." Donnie began.

"Are you actually nervous, Donnie, I'm the son of the Cowardly Lion, I should be the nervous one."

"Yeah, but it's been so long since we have hung out as friends, ever since you told me how you feel-"

"I get it, enough Donnie, let's just get the drinks and get back to the others. I'm over it, and you should be too," Leo said, although his eyes told a different story.

For some reason, everytime he tried to forget Donnie, she would always show up, but she was one of his dearest friends since forever after and the was he one that called the others to help her when she almost died in Oz.

"Hey do you see that?" Donnie asked, causing Leo to come out of his thoughts. "I think it was a wolf. We better check it out."

Leo grabbed her hand, "Donnie, no, putting yourself in danger is not helpful, you could get yourself hurt."

"I can handle myself-"

"With what, your wind powers, note to self you don't have them anymore, none of us have our abilities anymore, Kitty can't teleport, Raven can't use her magic, it's as if we don't-"

"Exist, I know but-"

"Please," came a whisper.

"See someone needs help," Donnie replied. "And I bet that wolf is behind it."

Before Leo could reply, Donnie already started following the wolf, Leo had no choice but to follow, if anything happened to her it would be on his conscience.

Donnie and Leo followed the wolf who seemed to run non-stop.

"Donnie, stop, we are never gonna catch up."

"Yeah you're right, let's just go back, the others might be worried by now."

As if on cue, the wolf stopped in a clearing and started changing, soon it had transformed into a boy with long black and white hair.

"I can't believe it, I- Whose is there?"

"He heard us," Donnie whispered.

"Come out now, or else," the wolf boy growled. "Ruby is that you? If it is, you are not very good at this, most of the time- wait who is it?!"

Leo stepped forward, "Sorry dude, I was just walking around."

"Wait, you're one of the new students, what the hell are you doing around here?"

"Well there's a party around so..."

"The party is that way," the wolf boy pointed at the direction Leo had come from.

"Yeah, thanks."

The boy morphed into a wolf and looked at Leo with cold orange eyes.

"Hey, wait, we are so sorry but-"

The wolf started to laugh or what seemed to be laughing and morphed back into a boy.

"So you guys were doing something behind there?"

"What, no we-" Donnie started.

"Oh you caught us," Leo smiled.

"Leo, what the hex!" Donnie whispered to him.

"Trust me, it's the only way."

"Oh okay, jeez there was no need to lie, I'll just leave you two alone."

He rushed deeper into the forest and once he was gone, Donnie hit Leo in the chest.

"What the hex! Why were you telling him that we were doing something."

"I didn't tell him anything, he was implying and-"

"And you fuelled the flames."

"But it saved our necks."

"Yeah I guess, but next time warn me if you are gonna support some stupid idea."

"Yes my lady."

Donnie couldn't hide her smile and once she started laughing, Leo joined.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered that day when we were doing our play and when you bowed your head, Willow 'accidentally' threw yellow dust all over your hair."

"Oh I remember, had dust in my hair for a week. You always came to my house to find out if I was okay, and we always use to play our little game and that song. Remember the song?" Leo asked.

"Wait, let me try, is it 'Wicked Witch'?"

"Yeah, do you remember the lyrics?"

"Of course, I sang it like everytime that week and it was _our _song. Look over there, the witch is dead..."

"Just like the Wizard said. Dorothy poured all the water."

"Went down the gutter, and with a song, they all danced..."

"Ding dong the Wicked Witch, the Wicked Witch of the west is dead, ding dong the Wicked Witch is dead," they sang in unison.

"She cast her spell of dread, but now the Wicked Witch is dead."

"It was quite a tale, yes when they heard her wail."

"Oh my Oz, brings back so much memories," Donnie laughed.

"Memories I hope we never forget."

"Never Leo, we will never and if any of us do, swear that if one of us forgets the other would spell them to Neverland on Captain Hook's ship for a day."

"Wow, that's hextreme, "Leo said.

"I know."

As they walked back to the party they continued to sing their song and laughter and harmony followed them.

* * *

"Well, well, well, I guess I wasn't invited yet again," Noir said as she walked into the party.

The music stopped and everyone looked at her, it was typical, it was in her story, whenever she appeared uninvited, everything stopped.

"But it's alright, it's in my story, carry on," she continued.

And as if they had been under a spell, they stopped staring and the music began again and people started dancing, Noir felt hurt, they quickly forgot about her un-invitation so quickly, even the new tales who came today were at the party and she was not.

"Well what the hex can I except, I am the daughter of the Dark Fairy."

She looked around until she found who she was looking for, "Odilina!"

Odilina smiled when she saw her friend fly to her, "Sorry about the not inviting thing."

"Don't worry, it's normal, for some reason, I think it's a spell but no one invites me to any social events even if they want to they kinda forget," Noir smiled, however her eyes showed that she was hurt. "Okay, so have you picked who?"

"Umm, yeah, maybe that girl with the swan T-shirt, maybe she is a Swan Maiden and I'm the Black Swan, can get a lot from her."

"That's perfect Lina, tomorrow when everyone is at the Waking, we will sneak into Grimm's office and expose those fakers. Well gotta dash, I'll just grab some cakes and chocolate."

"Why are you leaving? You just got here."

"Well no one wants me here so I should be going."

"Hey there Noir," a guy waved at her.

"Why the hex are you waving at me? Run along," Noir said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should take things slow, like understand people," Odilina smiled.

"Yeah whatever after, I guess, I'll stay for a while, only to cause chaos."

Noir flew to the dance floor and people moved away.

_Wow, it's as if I'm a virus, well then, I guess I'll play along,_ she thought.

"Yeah you all know to move."

The only one who stayed in place was one of the new tales, some guy with ginger hair and a soul patch.

"Hey there handsome, care for a dance?"

Sparrow turned to look and was stunned by the beauty in front of him, she had delicate wings and white hair with dark blue streaks, her face looked as if it had been craved by angels themselves. "Ye...Ye...Ye-"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Noir grabbed him by the hand and soon they were moving to the beat, this was her chance.

"So where did you and your new friends come from? What are your back stories? Any thing Ever After High needs to know?"

"Well we are actually not from this-"

"Sparrow, what the hex are you doing with her?" Duchess asked as she walked to him and Noir.

"Duchess, we were just dancing."

"Seems as if it was more than dancing."

"And why do you care, sweetie?"

"Sparrow, leave before you spill anything," Duchess rolled her eyes.

"No way, he's staying here with me, weren't we having a good time cutie?"

"I said, back off him, fay!"

"Or what?"

Everyone was now silent, waiting to see what would happen, Noir wasn't stepping down anytime soon and by the looks of it Duchess was also going to do the same.

"Guys, enough, can we just have fun at the party instead of fighting," Snowanna said as she walked onto the floor.

"Step off Snow, it's between me and Miss Feathers over here," Noir said with venom.

"Bring it on, Baby Wings," Duchess smiled.

Words were thrown back and forth and finally Noir had had enough, she threw a hex straight at Duchess and she immediately turned into a feather.

"Noir, I can't believe you would do that!" Snowanna said. "I know you are a villain but this is just too much!"

Everyone began to back Snowanna and Noir felt like a victim, she waved her hand and turned Duchess back and flew into the skies, away from the party, away from all those tales who hated her.

* * *

"So...Dashing Charming...how has it been?" Daring said as he led his father to a private place to talk.

"Fine I guess, what's your name again?" Dashing asked.

"It's...so how does it feel to be in Ever After High?" Daring said, trying to avoid the question, he didn't know if he wanted to tell his name his real name or a fake name.

"It's fine in Ever After, there's not that many stuff that happen but.."

"Is there any girl in your life right now?"

"Yeah actually, there's this girl I really like."

"I could tell you how to talk to her."

"Really you would do that?!"

"Yeah, I mean who is this girl? Wait let me guess, she has dark hair?"

"Yep."

"She is a princess."

"Yeah, are you a seer or something."

"Not really, another thing she has an E in her name?"

"Yeah."

"Her name is Amo-"

"Evelyn Queen!"

"What!? Evelyn Queen, Raven's mum, I mean the daughter of the Evil Queen? Why?"

"Cuz she understands me and I can always talk to her without feeling awkward all the time."

"But, haven't you met someone else, like a certain Amoree Lancaster?" Daring smiled, he thought his father would have already met his mum, after all they did say they met in high school.

"Amoree, I don't really talk to her at all and I don't think I want to."

"Maybe you should, I mean..."

"Eww, you creep!" came a voice that sounded like Ashlynn.

"Someone needs help, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," Daring said as he went deeper into the forest.

* * *

After Noir flew away and the party continued, Jackson went to look for Donnie.

"Hey, has anyone seen Donnie?" Jackson asked the table full of Ozians and Wonderlandians.

"Yeah she went to get some fruit punch but she isn't back yet, I mean Leo went with her and-" Maddie stopped herself, she realised she should not have said that.

"Oh she's with Leo and how long has it been?"

"I really don't know," Maddie answered.

"Well I trust her anyways."

Donnie and Leo walked back to the table with fruit punch cups on a tray.

"Sorry for taking so long but there was a werewolf, almost got into a fight, a lot happened," Donnie said. "Hey handsome."

"Hey honey," Jackson said as he planted a kiss on Donnie's lips, making sure that Leo could see.

He wasn't the jealous type but lately he was just feeling as if Donnie was not spending as much time with him like before.

"Jackson, you coming?" asked a boy wearing a green top and brown trousers, it was Jackson's dad.

Jackson wanted to go but he also wanted to spend time with Donnie, and even before it came to him, he knew what to do. "Maybe later."

"You're not going with him?" Donnie asked.

"Nah, I wanna spend some time with you."

"And that's why I love you, you totally understand me."

"Yeah, he sure does," Leo whispered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing."

"Well if it was nothing you wouldn't have said it."

"Enough, guys, really I thought we were all over this," Donnie said. "You know what I will just leave you guys here to solve whatever this is, I just want you both to get along, the two of you mean so much to me, just get along. Please."

Donnie walked away with Willow following her and holding her hand.

"Why can't they just-"

"Boys will be boys, Donnie," Willow smiled. "Their egos are always hurt, Leo because you chose Jackie there over him and Jack well, I don't know, but sooner or later they will realise that they have to set aside their differences if they both want you in their lives."

"Thanks Will, it's been so long since we have had a girl chat."

"Well aside from me being busy with casting and almost dying, I don't think we had tome to squeeze in that, but always remember we always stick together."

"Always."

Willow smiled and suddenly her hand phased in and out like a ghost and just like that, went back to normal.

"What the hex, you saw that too, right?" Willow said as she stared at her hand which had disappeared a minute ago.

"Yeah, we need to talk to Sam, I bet he would know what that was, or maybe Raven or Ollie."

"Yeah, but now, let's just continue our chat. So remember what Grace said when she read my palm?"

"You were destined to have 600 kids!" Donnie laughed.

"Yeah totally not funny, I mean do I look like a person who could do that!"

"She did say it was a joke."

"An unfunny joke but I later caught on."

"Yeah right, after screaming your head off."

"It wasn't screaming or like...opening my mouth and shrieks coming out."

"Also known as screaming."

* * *

Noir flew to the only place in the Forest that made her feel special, the Evergreen Lake and started to cry.

"I don't care about those idiots, not inviting me, whatever after. It's not like I cared...really Noir you know you do, yeah so what-"

"Hello, Noir is that you?" came a voice from behind her.

"What the hex do you want Evie?" Noir asked.

"Well I saw how they acted around you and I thought it was a bit unfair."

"Yeah right, like you can talk, when those new tales arrived you were the first to support them instead of me."

"I know, but you didn't have the right to talk to them like that," Evie said.

"I'm a villain, I have to talk like that."

"Not necessarily, I mean-"

"Are we done here, cuz I need to go."

"What happened between us, Noir, I mean we used to be friends."

"Yeah before you didn't invite me to your party, do you know how that felt?"

"You know it wasn't my fault, it was your spell, no matter what no one can invite you to a party, it's like they forget."

"For others but not for the daughter of a powerful queen, I mean I thought you could at least use your magic to deflect the spell."

"I was a child."

"A child who was a Level 18 in magic, that was higher than mine."

"I didn't know-"

"That's enough, you know what, I don't get invited to anything, that's fine but when a friend forgets to invite me, especially one that could deflect that un-inviting spell, it hurts. We just cannot be friends at all."

With that Noir took to the skies again and this time she didn't know where to go.

Evie watched her fly away and sat on a log, just then a wolf appeared in the clearing and started to drink the lake water.

"Lupus, you actually drink lake water?" Evie asked.

The wolf turned into Lupus and smiled, "Sure, it's good, try some."

"No thank you. Hey I thought you and Ruby were suppose to be meeting up right now?"

"Yeah, some blonde chick started screaming about an apple and I had to go."

"An apple?"

"Yeah, I think she wanted an apple."

"And she was screaming for?"

"Well some of you girls are weird."

"Hey watch your tongue 'big bad wolfie'."

"She told you?"

"She tells me everything, we are best friends."

"Did she tell you about my-never mind."

"Why don't you come to the party? It's fun."

"Nah, too many bubbly princesses and moronic princes, makes me wanna barf."

"Come on, Ruby's there, you guys can give each lovie dovie eyes and no one would suspect, come on."

"Okay."

"That's the spirit, Lulu."

"Really she told you that too."

Evie just laughed.

* * *

"So do you like Ever After High?" Pine asked as he danced with Cedar.

"It's alright," Cedar smiled, she couldn't really lie.

"It's really insane here and I think everyone is on the edge."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well because Legacy Day is next week and did you know that someone has already signed."

"Wait, you can sign early?!"

"Yeah, this prince called Maximus Briarson, he's Sleeping Beauty's prince and since the Waking is tomorrow, he had to sign before everyone else."

"The Waking?"

"You guys must be really new if you haven't heard of the Waking, it is when Sleeping Beauty is woken up after her century long sleep, she's kissed by the prince and when she wakes up, everyone welcomes her back to Ever After."

"Wait, but what if she doesn't wake up? What if the guy doesn't like her?"

"I don't think that has ever happened before. So where are you and your friends from?"

Without thinking Cedar spoke, "Well we are from new stories, that's all."

"Oh okay, that's cool, so you guys are like second gen?"

"Yeah-Oh my Grimm!" Cedar said, realising what had happen.

"What?"

"I have to go, I have to go," Cedar said as she rushed off the dance floor, for she had realised that she had just told a lie!

* * *

**YEAH SO I REALLY WANTED TO ADD A BIT OF PERSONALITY TO ALMOST ALL THE PAST CHARACTERS ESPECIALLY NOIR SO THAT YOU MY DEVOTED READERS COULD UNDERSTAND THEM MORE, OH AND I REALISED I DIDN'T ANSWER A QUESTION FROM A Wisdom Writer, YES THE WIZARD OF OZ IS A NEW TALE, AND THE REASON DOROTHY CAME FROM THE PAST IS THAT SHE WAS ALIVE BACK THEN, IN MY WORLD CHARACTERS ALREADY EXIST AND THEIR STORIES ARE JUST THEIR ADVENTURES THAT ARE CONSIDERED WORTHY AS A TALE, SO DOROTHY EXISTED BEFORE SHE STARTED HER STORY, HOPE THAT ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION. SORRY I WRITE TOO MUCH :(**


	9. Awake For A Waking

**Awake**** For A **_**Waking**_

Donnie's eyes opened to smell the ebony wood and the lavender in the room.

"Cedar, I just had the weirdest dream and-"

"Cedar, I'm not Cedar, silly, I'm Amoree Lancaster, your new room-mate, remember?" said the brown haired girl.

"Oh yeah, Headmaster Grimm had to make people switch room-mates," Donnie said as she remembered, so she was not dreaming, this was real.

"Yep and you are my room-mate, we are totally gonna have so much fun together, what story are you from again?"

"Looking through the Emeralds, it's a new story."

"Well, what's it about, I would love to know about your story since I don't even know my own, my parents say that I am just destined to marry some Charming."

"Really, you wanna hear? I don't think we have time for-"

"Nonsense, we have loads of time, classes start at eight-thirty and it is only seven-thirty."

"Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt."

To save her time from making a story on the spot, Donnie just started telling Amoree the Wizard of Oz, after all the story hadn't even started yet, in fact it would be at least a year before the tornado in Kansas.

"That is so cool, your story has so much adventure and you melt a witch, face a Wizard and meet different creatures. I wish my story would be like that, you know I really don't want to be some damsel-in-distress, I actually want to be a hero. But you know, my mum says a proper lady must never do a man's work and I guess she is right, to some extent."

"Amoree, you shouldn't let your mother determine who you should be."

"Well, I'm going to sign the Storybook so I guess there is nothing I can do."

"Sure there is."

"Like what?"

Donnie was about to tell her not to sign the book, but that would be risky, what if she did disappear or something worse, her disappearance would have an effect on the present, Daring, Dexter and Darling would cease to exist.

"Nothing."

"Okay, so I guess you should get ready, we have to go get breakfast."

Donnie and Amoree walked in the Castleteria, there were already many tales in there with their meals on trays.

"Catch you later, Amoree," Donnie smiled.

"Oh you can sit by me and my friends over there," Amoree said as she pointed at a table with Snowanna, Ashley, Paris and other princesses.

"I would love to, but I would want to sit with my friends, maybe lunch?"

"Okay, bye Donnie, see you soon," Amoree said as she joined the queue with her tray.

Donnie looked around for her friends and saw them all sitting at different places: Apple was sitting with her mother so was Raven, Daring had decided to sit with his father on the same table as Evie, Cerise looked confused, she didn't know whether to sit by her father or mother, Cedar was laughing with her father, Blondie was chatting with her mother while criticising the meal, everyone was with a parent except for the Ozians and Wonderlandians.

Once Donnie got her honey porridge she sat by them and eyed Leo and Jackson who were, to her surprise, sitting next to each other.

"So you two made up?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I realised, I mean, _we_ realised that being at each other's throats would only make matters worse," Leo smiled.

"Yep, that's it, I would do anything for you, sweetie," Jackson said as he gave Donnie a kiss on the forehead.

"I just love you two!"

* * *

Cupid looked around the Castleteria, she felt that Mother's Touch thing and her eyes drifted here and there to find her mother and after some searching she did. She was a pink haired girl with wings talking with some fairy godmothers.

"So then Paris came to me and was like, Amoree number two and I had to stop her and say one..."

"Sorry, for bothering you but can I sit here?" Cupid asked her teenage mother, she knew this pink haired girl was the one, being close to her she felt the connection run deep.

"Of course, every godmother is welcomed here," the pink haired girl said. "By the way my name is Amor Madrina, a future godmother."

"Oh I'm not a godmother, I don't even know what my story is," Cupid replied.

"Well obviously you are, you have wings, either you are a godmother or a fairy."

"I never knew," said Cupid, she had now found out her destiny, why her adoptive father brought her to the Land of Ever After.

"Guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Amor asked.

"Well my name is Flora," said the godmother with green hair and a silky flower dress.

"Mine is Dawn, I'm a fairy from Sleeping Beauty and I'm totally hexed out for the Waking today. I mean her daughter will be the girl-"

"Or boy," a boy with blue wings, who Cupid discovered later was called Kevin.

"A boy? That would be totally weird, I mean imagine a guy pricking their finger and falling asleep for a century, and who's gonna save him? A valiant princess not afraid of danger or maybe a prince?" Amor snickered.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing, but I still cannot wait to see the Sleeping Beauty, Hector is already getting ready and he is super excited, catch you girls later," Kevin said as he flew away.

"Whose's Hector?" Cupid asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh he's the guy l destined to wake the Sleeping Beauty from her a century's sleep, and lucky him, he actually gets to sign the Storybook of Legends way before everyone else, you should have been here last week. I swear to you I think the Sleeping Beauty is one lucky princess, Hector is a total dream-boat, his skin reminds me of chocolate, and you all know how much I_ love_ chocolate," Amor smiled.

"I love chocolate too," Cupid said with excitement, she and her mum had a lot in common, the first priority was to get to know her, at least a little before she and her friends went back to the present.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cedar?" Cerise asked as she joined her friends.

"No, it's a bit weird as she is always the first to wake up before every tale in the whole school," Donnie said.

"Does anyone remember her assigned room-mate?" Vanilla asked. "I really hope she is okay, it is unlike Cedar to actually miss breakfast, even if we are in another time."

"I think she was assigned that girl, Ginger's mum I think, daughter of the Candy Witch," Copper informed.

"Let's go find her," Willow said.

"We can't all go, I mean, that would be a bit awkward, I think some of us should stay, not a lot of tales trust the new kids and all of them going somewhere at the _same _time would arouse even further suspicion," Leo said.

"He does have a point, so who will go?" Apple asked.

"I think I should, I'm her, well going to be, you understand, I'm her room-mate, she'll talk to me," Donnie smiled. "Now someone show me where the Candy Witch's room is?"

"Why the hex are you freaks looking for my room?" a girl with rainbow coloured hair asked.

"Oh we are looking for our friend," Donnie replied.

"You mean that wood girl, she is really weird, as long as you are gonna get her out, it's third floor, two doors to your right."

"Thanks."

After a short search, Donnie knocked on the door, there was no reply.

"Cedar, open up, I know you are in there."

Still no reply.

"Cedar, can I come in?"

No reply.

"Okay Cedar, I'm coming in."

Donnie opened the door to find Cedar in bed just looking at the ceiling, she was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Cedar, are you okay?"

Cedar nodded.

Donnie walked to her bed, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Cedar seemed as if she was not going to talk and then suddenly she started to cry.

Donnie opened up her arms and Cedar started to cry on her shoulder. "There, there, Donnie's got you."

After five minutes of non-stop tears and consoling , Cedar finally stopped crying.

"Okay now what's wrong?"

"I lied," Cedar said it as emotionless as possible.

"What do you mean you lied?" Donnie asked with confusion.

"I lied, I told a lie," Cedar said once again.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday at the party, my dad was asking me questions about my story and I told him the fake one and... I got scared and happy and surprised all at once."

"Wait but how is it possible you lied? Is there not some kind of truth spell on you?"

"Yeah but I think since I'm not exactly craved yet there is no wish for me to be honest."

"You're not taking this well, are you?"

"No, I feel weird and I'm scared, I feel insignificant. I mean I was Cedar, the only Pinocchio who could not lie, now I'm just Cedar, just another Pinocchio, and-"

"Okay, Cedar enough, you are not insignificant, not at all, and you are special, I mean sure you were, well are the only Pinocchio who cannot lie-"

"But I lied yesterday."

"And so, you are the only Pinocchio who even given a choice has not lied after that incident, I mean in your mind you did know the spell was not on you but you were still truthful. Cedar that makes you special, even when given the power to do wrong you always choose the right path, and that no Pinocchio could ever do."

"Thank you Donnie, that means a lot. And I guess I have to live with this till we get back home. Do we even know how to get back home?"

Donnie suddenly realised that they did not know, maybe Willow could say the spell, but she had no magic now, none of them had their powers as they were not born yet, with them in the past how was the future coping?

"We'll find a way, we always do."

* * *

The time had come for the Waking and every tale (except Noir and her friends) were at the Beauty Castle, they had all been teleported there using mirrors, and now the time had arrived for the Waking. Hector, the Sleeping Beauty's prince to be was escorted to the briar thorns, which he had to cut with his magical sword. Every tale at school and in fact some who were from far and wide came to see this glorious event, after all this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, a Waking would not be seen for another hundred or so years.

Snowanna was obviously excited, even her mother, the Queen and her father had come to see the Waking, this was the time to prove to them that she was as much a leader as her mother was and still is.

The others were with her, all eyeing Hector as he sliced the thorns with his impressive strength, some envied the Sleeping Beauty for Hector was one of the most dreamiest boys in school, other wondered when they could get back to school or even back to their dorms.

Snowanna faced the princesses by her side, "Guys, remember what we rehearsed, this has to be perfect, the Sleeping Beauty depends on it."

"Yeah, everything is gonna work out," Paris smiled, she was in charge of the water display and was part of the singing group.

Briar smiled as she watched her dad chop through all those thorns and enter the Castle, no wonder her mum feel in love with him faster than a prick on the spindle wheel. This was going to be her someday, and watching everyone so excited filled her with more hope to fulfil her destiny.

It would be perfect, but why did that voice in her head disagree, seeming as if a century's sleep was not a good idea.

"Hurry the hex up, Hans," Noir said as she flew to Headmaster Grimm's office, she had made sure that she, Hans, Odilina and Robert had not been teleported to the Beauty Castle and she had created clones of themselves.

"How are they gonna work?" Hans had asked as he tried to touch them.

"Duh, fill our places and don't worry, whatever they see once they come back, I'll transfer it into our minds, so it seems as if we were truly there," Noir had smiled.

"Don't you feel bummed out that you can't see the Sleeping Beauty, after all she is your nemesis," Odilina said.

"Actually no, her story is technically complete after today, my nemesis will be her child and so will my child, so basically the Sleeping Beauty's daughter will have two Dark enemies."

"Hans, hurry up," Noir had already reached the Headmaster's office and was using her magic to open the door.

"Why am I even here to stand guard, everyone is at the Waking?" Hans said.

"Well in case someone comes back, like the Headmaster so you can warn us, stupid," Noir rolled her eyes, she could not believe she still talked to a moron like Hans.

The door clicked and opened, "Bingo!"

"Robert, try and get the book from its case without setting off the alarm, Odilina, transform into one of the new tales, like one that you have studied well enough and Hans...just stay outside and warn us if there is any trouble, got that?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let the plan commence."

Robert used one of his spells and the book turned into dust and flew from the case through the keyhole and once it was outside, it was a book once more. Odilina had already shape-shifted and she was now the girl who had got of Noir's bad side yesterday.

"Really, that swan girl?" Noir said.

"She was the one I got most details from," Odilina said.

"Wow you even sound like her. Okay, Robert, the keys are in the second drawer on the left side of the desk, Got it?"

"Got it?"

Robert opened the book and the pages blew to a blank space even though there was no breeze.

"Odilina, touch the book, if these tales are who they say they are, their stories will appear and if not we know they are fakes and they will ultimately get exposed."

Odilina placed her hand, well Duchess' hand on the page and...nothing, the page was still blank.

"What, nothing?" Noir looked surprised.

"Let me try again," Odilina said.

Still nothing.

"Maybe the book can sense that you are not the real deal," Robert replied.

"Please it's just a book , what the hex does it know, transform into another one, maybe the Evie look alike."

Odilina transformed into Raven and when she touched the book, the pages showed the destiny of the Evil Queen.

"See," Noir said. "Something appeared."

"Yeah, but this is Evie's destiny as the Evil Queen, maybe their destinies will appear on Legacy Day, if they are fakes then everyone will know then," Odilina said as she removed her hand and changed back to her true self.

"We better hope so, those tales are just too weird to stay in my school for long and anyone else wonder why they are always together like-"

"Noir we have problems," Hans said as he stormed in.

"Really? I was in the middle of a sentence."

"The janitor came back and he's coming this way."

"We gotta go," Robert said and used his spell to put the book back.

The four fiends rushed out of the office and as they were turning the corner, Noir remembered she didn't lock the door and threw a hex that shut it tight.

* * *

After a while Hector came out with the beautiful Sleeping Beauty, her mocha brown hair with pink streaks glowed in the setting sun and her olive skin seemed to radiate light, she wore a rose patterned dress and she looked baffled with everything around her.

Everyone was silent and then Snowanna coughed, that was the sue for the song to begin and the displays to appear.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la," Snowanna began and the birds from the nearby forest rushed out to help with the symphony.

The other girls joined and everyone was memorised by the beauty of the song, Evie started the displays with some fireworks and Paris built on that by raising the waters and making them dance as the prince and princess crossed the drawbridge. It was truly beautiful and a Waking no one would forget any time soon.

A boy shouted, "What's her name?"

The Sleeping Beauty looked for the source and seemed scared when the fireworks continued.

"Her name is Rosetta Beauty," Hector replied.

"Rosetta, such a pretty name," a girl with a rose crown rushed forward and hugged Rosetta. "Hey there, I'm your cousin, Roselle Beauty, daughter of Beauty and I'm gonna help you adjust. I can take it from here Hector."

Roselle walked Rosetta to Snow White and she welcomed the princess back into the world, the briar thorns that had been there a moment ago were now gone and the castle looked brand new.

While everyone was excited about the Waking, Briar had been watching her mum ever since she came out, she blocked the melodies of the song and the fireworks and had watched her mum's expression. She didn't look at all excited like the people around her, in face she looked confused, scared and a looked at everything around her as if they were all strange to her. It was as if the land she had grown up in was not that land anymore and Briar wondered, was this the way she would feel when she woke up a hundred years after the spell was broken, would she feel lost and scared and literally alone with no old friends around. Would she be a stranger in her own land? Now the destiny she had been given just felt a little bit not so great anymore.

* * *

Darling Charming had so much on her mind right now, she was about to meet her twin, Dexter at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe and discuss some Hero Training classes and also catch up, it had been forever after since they had their Twin Talks, yeah that's what they called their chats ever since they were young.

She looked at her Mirror Phone and scrolled to the D Section, Darile, Damien, Datra, Dennis. Suddenly a ripple appeared at the Tea Shoppe and everything including Darling froze, for a millisecond, no more no less, but it was enough for time to make some changes.

Darling scrolled past the D Section, to the E then F and wondered why the hex she was on her phone right now, well maybe about to listen to some Pixie Minaj beats but who was she about to call? She placed her phone back into her bag and looked around.

"The Tea Shoppe, why am I here?" she wondered out loud.

At the moment Darling was checking her phone, Hunter Huntsman was also at the Tea Shoppe, waiting for Ashlynn, his secret girlfriend and as Darling reached the D Section, Hunter was taking a sip of his Mocha Extra Hot Latte, that's when the ripple appeared and he too froze. Once time started once more and made some changes, he too like Darling wondered who he was waiting for and then he saw her, the girl with platinum blonde hair and blue streaks, she was in his Beast Training class, what was her name again?

She said something that he didn't hear and she caught him staring and he looked away.

"Hey, were you checking me out or something?" the girl asked.

"No, no, I just recognised you from school, that's all," Hunter replied.

"So who are you waiting for?" she asked, she didn't know why she was asking.

"I actually have no clue, what about you?"

"I'm about as lost as you are."

"So you wanna take a seat and talk?" Hunter asked flirtatiously.

"I guess, I'll have a Mocha Extra Hot Latte," the girl smiled.

"No way, that's what I'm having right now!"

"Oh really, it's my favourite."

"Well I guess it's mine now," Hunter smiled.

"Really," she said while trying to hide her blushing. "The name's Darling Charming, but people like using my mum's surname when referring to me, so I guess you can call me Darling Queen as well."

"I'm Hunter, Hunter Huntsman, and the pleasure is all mine to meet you properly."

Already time had done its work, it had started to erase the memories of Dexter and Daring from Darling's mind and even Ashlynn from Hunter's, and soon time could, no, would erase the very existence of Donnie and her friends altogether.


	10. Life Is But A Dream

**Life Is But A **_**Dream**_

Headmaster Grimm looked at the pictures on his table, the pictures of Donnie and her friends, each picture seemed to be slowly fading away as if they would turn into dust and fly out the window.

"Why must I keep these?" Grimm asked the shadow.

_So that I can know when time has completely wiped them away and-_

A knock on the door stopped the shadow in mid speech.

"Who is it?" Grimm asked.

"It's Odelia Swan, can I come in?"

"Sure come in, Miss Swan."

The shadow disappeared as Odelia waltzed in.

"What do you want?"

"Well Headmaster, it has come to my attention that as I am a child of one of the most important fairytales in Ever After, I believe that once Legacy Day arrives, I would be able to get the honours of becoming queen and I-"

"Miss Swan, stop right there, you cannot become queen, you're not even a princess."

"What? Are you feeling okay Headmaster, because the last time I checked I was the daughter of the Odile, who took Odette's place when she didn't have any kids so technically I'm a princess, a Swan Princess and since my story is technically one of the most important I think-"

"Enough Miss Swan, leave my office immediately!"

"What!" Odelia looked shocked. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I said _leave_."

"Yes sir," said the swan princess as she danced out of the room.

Once she was out, the shadow appeared once more.

"This is madness, with them gone, everything is turning upside down, how can Odelia Swan be a princess and Darling Charming is now Darling Queen, indicating King Charming married the Evil Queen, Pinocchio is depressed over some love he had at high school and refuses to crave a new wooden character, Snow White has no children and therefore the reign of Snow White may come to an end. All madness, we have to get them back."

_No we don't, they will come back by themselves, probably_

"But how? Doesn't time change them when they are in the past, twist their memories? Even right now time is taking away their existence in this world," Grimm said as he pointed at the photos, the edges looked black on each one of them.

_Grimm, they survived Wonderland, they defeated some Evil Queen, they can handle this time thing and if they don't...well that's their problem_

"But their problem is my problem, think about the stories? Snow White is the most popular story in our world, told numerous times, if Apple and Raven don't show up then the power of the Book could start to fade and I also need the rest especially the new tales from the Wizard of Oz. New stories mean more power."

_Oh Grimm, is that all you think about? Power?_

"I care about destiny and organisation."

_Well then, I think we have something in common_

* * *

"So what are you saying?" Donnie asked as she watched Sam typing some kind of codes onto the computer in the Lifairy.

"I'm saying that we have stayed too long, and when that happens, the balances tip, I mean think about how the future could be affected by us staying for the night?" Sam said as he continued to type.

"So is there a way we can get out of here?"

"None that I have discovered, I mean we could have used magic but none of us have that anymore."

Donnie looked at her hand and suddenly it seemed as if it pixelated, like she was made up of air, "Ahh, what was that?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"My arm, like it phased in and out like-"

"Pixels?"

"Yeah, how?"

"It happened to me the day we came, two days ago."

"What does it mean? Are we disappearing?"

"Well I have a theory, I believe that we are not vanishing or anything like that, because Time needs us."

"Time needs us for what?"

"Well, Time can't get rid of us just like that, it's like we are patterns of on a fabric, remove one and the patterns cease to have meaning anymore."

"So you are saying that Time needs us because we are essential to it, if we disappeared it would ruin the meaning of Time itself."  
"Exactly so all this pixelating, I believe is not to make us go poof but to change us."

"Change us? Into what?

"Into people that can fit into this era, this time."

"So that the pattern goes on."

"Exactly."

"We have to warn the others, but it's so hard to find most of them, I mean Cupid spends all her time with her mum, so does Apple and Raven and Briar and the others with their parents here. It's like we have broken apart."

"Which we shouldn't if-"

"Hey there," a voice stopped Sam. It was Odilina.

"Hi," Donnie smiled, she didn't know the girl that well but she knew her daughter in the future, Odelia, how could someone so nice give birth to a villain like Odelia.

"I just wanted you guys to know that the Legacy Day practices are taking place and I was wondering if you guys were part of the A to G category?"

"Yeah, but I thought the Bs finish around 12, it's only 11," Donnie smiled.

"Oh, I just thought you guys were next and wanted to inform you, but oh well, bye."

"Thanks anyways."

Odilina smiled, "You're welcome."

Once she was gone, Donnie and Sam turned back to the computer.

"We have to find a way back, we have already changed the future already, being stuck here would ultimately change the course to a much extreme extent," Sam said.

"Then we better get cracking."

* * *

Jackson was in his father's dorm room playing some Hextreme Sports game, he knew his dad had been a video game fanatic but he didn't think it was to this extent.

"So, you and that red head, you two going out?" his father Jaq, asked.

"Yeah for a while now, she's the best thing that has happened in my life for a long time," Jackson replied, his eyes focused on the game, he knew his dad's tactics, get him distracted so he could win. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Not right now, but when I sign the Storybook of Legends in a couple of days' time by destiny is gonna be sweet, meeting giants, golden eggs, magic beans the whole display, crap thing is that I have to live in some cottage for a while. What about you, what is in store for you after you sign?"

"Well same as you, get to live it large at the end of my story, but live it small at the beginning, like most stories around," Jackson smiled.

"So when are you gonna introduce me to your lady friends, I know it hasn't been that long since we have known each other, but I feel a bond, like a brother-type bond."

"Really?" Jackson said as he used his console to accelerate his speed in the marathon they were taking part in.

"Yeah, so what are their names, especially the feisty girl with green skin, she a witch or something, cuz that girl cast a fine spell on me," Jaq laughed at his cheesy line.

"Her name is-"

Suddenly the name slipped out of his mind, it had been there a couple of minutes ago but now it was gone, the girl, the girl who was always with Donnie, her friend or something like that, Jackson didn't know what she was exactly to Donnie. It was as if he had been dreaming and now he was awake and the dream had faded from his mind, trying to remember but always forgetting, what was her name, raven-black hair with chestnut highlights, had that wicked cool smile, her name, her name, her name!

"I actually don't know," Jackson finally replied.

"Really, you came with her and you don't know her name? Well I guess I have to find out myself. Dude when we are done, you gotta come with me and check something out, my friend Hopper sent a message saying that the guys should meet at the willow tree near the riverbank, hope he's not gonna turn into a huge frog."

"Willow tree?" Jackson asked and for a brief second, he remember the girl's name, but yet again it vanished from his memories like fog.

* * *

"Miss...I'm sorry I didn't catch your surname," Headmaster Grimm said as he beckoned Briar Beauty to the podium.

"It's-"

Briar's mind fogged and when it cleared, she seemed to have forgotten something essential, something that was part of her heritage. Slowly it was replaced by another memory, a false memory, well she didn't know that, but the memory that had taken the place of the one before her mind fogged was a fake, an imposter, but she didn't realise a thing. Her surname to her was now Bollace, she was now Briar Bollace.

"Bollace, it's Briar Bollace, Daughter of Rosy Lace," Briar smiled.

"Well then Miss Bollace, time for you to practice for Legacy Day."

* * *

Copper Man was taking a walk around the school grounds, his time for practice wasn't soon, could be tomorrow if the others took time, Ever After look the same as it was in the future, or the better way to say it, would look the same in the future. He touched the group, he truly missed his abilities and not only that he missed home, he knew how to get there, just because the Wizard of Oz story had not started didn't mean Oz didn't exist, it just hadn't come to anyone's attention, his father said that sometimes he missed the old days when the world of Oz was only for the Ozians.

He saw Cupid walking with some other pink haired girl, most likely her long lost mother, he waved at her but strangely she didn't wave back, she saw him but the look on her face made her seem as if she were looking at a stranger. Weird, Cupid was not that kind of girl to brush off her friends even if she just met her mum, more likely she would try and introduce her mum to the rest. Copper decided to let matters rest, maybe it was the joy of seeing her mum, whatever it was Copper thought Cupid deserved some time alone.

* * *

Donnie and Sam were walking to the gardens where the podium stood, it was time for their Legacy Day practice, they didn't really need to come but Donnie insisted that coming would keep them on the low and not arouse any suspicions.

"So we say our stuff and then we leave?" Sam asked.

"Yep, if we get back to our time, this is exactly what would happen, so we are just preparing," Donnie smiled, however deep inside she was scared, scared that they may not get back to their time at all.

They had reached the gardens and they saw Briar leaving, Donnie called to her, "Briar!"

Briar turned and smiled, "Is it your time to practice?"

"Yeah, you do know our surnames are in the C to G category, so how was yours, did you say your full name?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, duh, why wouldn't I?"

"What! So you said Briar Beauty in public, did Headmaster-"

"Briar Beauty, that's not my name, Donnie, I thought you knew that," Briar smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Briar Bollace, I'm the daughter of Rosy Lace."

"Nice cover-up Briar, but there is no need to act like you don't know your last name around us," Donnie said.

"Cover-up?" Briar looked confused. "My last name is Bollace, talk to you guys later, I need to see if Apple and Blondie need me."

Briar walked away and Donnie and Sam looked at each other with concern.

"It's starting," Sam said.

"Memory? We are starting to forget who we are," Donnie gasped.

"In order to fit in, we are not only changing physically, we are changing mentally," Sam said. "We have to get everyone in a meeting before we all start forgetting each other, for good."

* * *

**THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET INTENSE, DO YOU THINK THEY CAN ESCAPE TIME AND RETURN TO THEIR ERA? AND IF YOU DO HOW? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR HOW SOME OF YOU THINK THEY WILL, YOU NEVER KNOW ONE OF YOU MAY HAVE DISCOVERED HOW I WILL END THE STORY, BUT MY MOUTH IS SEALED, JUST ENJOY, MORE SURPRISES COMING THROUGH ;D :P**


	11. Truths Come Out

**Truths Come **_**Out**_

"So we called this meeting because we need to talk to you, all of you," Sam said, his voice lacked the enthusiasm it always did.

"About what exactly?" Willow asked.

"It's about us being here, in this time, it is having an effect on us," Donnie added.

"Yeah, that's true, but it's a good effect, we get to be with our parents, talk to them and have them truly understand the way we feel," Apple smiled and a few Royals agreed.

"I mean if we hadn't come I would have never discovered that my dad was into the same sports as I am," Jackson said.

"And I wouldn't have known that my dad was like me," Dexter said and Daring replied with a sigh.

"Guys that's not the point, I think what Sam and Donnie are trying to say is that, this time travel thing is affecting our minds, I mean just today I saw you, Cupid and it seemed as if you didn't even know me," Copper said.

Cupid gasped," Me! I don't remember this, why in ever after would I pretend as if I didn't know you? Maybe it's because I have been spending so much time with my mum."

"What do you even know about your mum now?" Blondie asked.

"A lot, she is super excited to play her role as Fairy Godmother but is scared since she technically doesn't know what tale she is in, and I saw her trying on her Legacy Day outfit, a totally page ripper."

"Guys we can talk about this later, right now we need to talk about how we can get out of here because if we don't the whole future could change, _our _future," Donnie said.

"What can we even do, we have no magic, no powers, nothing," Ollie sighed.

"That's not the Ollie I know...oh my godmother-" Donnie said, she then whispered to Sam, "Do you think our whole personalities are being changed as well?"

"Definitely, for us to fit in perfectly, the old us have to go, meaning traits, mind-sets even attributes, everything."

"Hello can you guys speak up, this is a group meeting, right?" Duchess asked.

"Yeah, we believe that by staying here we have changed the timeline and by doing so we have indirectly started to transform," Donnie began.

"Transform? Into what?" Maddie asked.

"Into people that will fit in, here, in this time, for example Briar now thinks her name is Bollace-"

"No I don't, it's Beauty," Briar said.

"Your memory is back," Sam sounded surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand once I finish, Briar, only this afternoon, you said your last name was Bollace, but now your memory is back for how long we have no idea," Donnie continued.

"And I believe that this happened because your story already has a Sleeping Beauty in this time and so you are transforming into a different person in general, so will all of us, even us the Ozians even though our story hasn't started it is inevitable and so we have to change," Sam explained.

"If we are changing, then how come I am not affected, I know I lied but nothing else, I still remember life in our Ever After High," Cedar said.

"That we can't explain yet but it is a good thing that you still remember, anyone else?" Sam asked.

Copper was the only other person to raise his hand.

"Interesting..." Sam pondered.

"If there is nothing to be done, can I leave, my mum and I have something to do," Raven said.

"Me too, sorry guys, but I have to leave," Ashlynn added and left.

Soon every tale was out of the door except Donnie, Sam, Cedar and Copper.

"We need to solve this, if we want to go back, we need a plan," Donnie said.

* * *

"So then when the dragon flew to me, I held my sword up high," Hunter continued.

"Really, such bravery," Darling smiled, she was totally enjoying her date with Hunter, he was such an interesting guy, how in ever after had she not noticed him.

"I can say the same about you, at Beast Training, you were so...what's the word, daring."

Then it hit her, in her mind she pictured a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a bright smile, she immediately brushed that out of her mind, probably some guy she had seen previously.

"Daring? Me, really I'm only the daughter of the Evil Queen and King Charming, I don't think daring describes, maybe wicked or charming?"

Hunter held her hand," You are something else you know, Darling, really sweet."

Darling couldn't help but blush, he was the perfect guy.

"Hunter J. Huntsman, why the hex are you with Darling Queen!" a voice shouted.

Darling turned to see Faybelle Thorn walking to them, "Faybelle?"

"Hey Darling, what are you doing with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, oh my hex I didn't know."

"Actually ex-boyfriend, we broke up cuz she was being possessive," Hunter said.

Darling felt embarrassed, she was with one of her friend's ex, "I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"Darling, see what you did?" Hunter said.

"I didn't do anything," Faybelle rolled her eyes.

As Darling walked away she remembered the face, the face that had some resemblances to her own, just a little bit, maybe she needed help and she knew the right person to go to.

* * *

"Ahhhh! Legacy Day is in less that forty-eight hours, isn't this spell-binding?" Snowanna said as she tried on her Legacy Day dress. "Do you like my pearls, my mother picked them especially for me, after Legacy Day, my destiny as Queen will be set in stone."

"And you will be a perfect Queen," Apple smiled.

"Thanks Apple, I bet you will make a perfect one too."

"Me?"

"Sure, you are a princess right, what kingdom are you from?"

"I still don't really fully understand my story."

"Well you will when it's Legacy Day, everyone does, the book is said to reveal your whole future. Your future is only a sign away."

"Sure, but what future," Apple sighed, for the fear of not being the perfect Snow White had completely left Apple off guard and her memory of her true self was slipping faster than the rest, she was going to be the first to fully change.

* * *

"And what do you say you want, Miss Queen?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Well Headmaster Grimm, as my parents said my powers are well, enhancing and I think I had some kind of flashback or some premonition or something," Darling said.

"A flashback? Of what?" Grimm asked, he was starting to get nervous.

"Well this guy was talking to be about how daring I was."

"Daring?!" Grimm started to sweat. "Maybe it was your powers enhancing, I think you have to leave."

"Really? Now?" Darling asked, she looked at his desk and she nearly gasped but stopped herself, on the desk, partially hidden but still visible was the picture of the guy she had seen in her head, the blond guy.

Baba Yaga popped in and looked nervous," Headmaster."

"Ms. Yaga, I am currently busy, can you leave?" Headmaster Grimm said.

"Well, there was an incident involving snap-dragon babies and they are blowing flames all around, we have to deal with this."

"Sorry, Miss Queen, but you need to leave."

"Okay," Darling smiled.

Once Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga had left, Darling walked back to his door, she knew it wasn't right, but the answer was in that room.

Darling thought hard, "Open up, open this door, open it, show me so much more?"

The door automatically opened and Darling walked inside, she picked up the photo of the blond guy and beneath his face was the name _Daring Charming_, even though the picture was fading this was the guy, so what else was Grimm hiding. She looked through the other photos, _Willow West, Dominique Gale, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Jackson Stalk_. The names went on, there was even a _Raven Queen_, was she related to her by any chance?

Darling needed the truth and now she knew that the first person in the school she could trust was not so trustworthy, now she had to go to the second person and deep inside she hoped she could trust her. She took out her Mirror Phone and took pictures of the photos and with a spell she locked the door behind her.

* * *

"We need to find a way," Donnie said. "I have a feeling this memory loss thing may be having an effect on me too."

"I'm trying to work this out," Sam said.

"What exactly?" Copper asked.

"Well it has been at least three days since we have been here, and using this era's history of time travel, I think that it could take at least two days for us to completely lose our memory, even us," Sam said pointing at himself, Cedar and Copper.

"Why have we retained our memory for so long anyways?" Cedar asked, intrigued.

"My theory is that as we aren't human, it takes longer for us to forget, the surprise here is Donnie."

"Me?"

"Yeah, your memory should start to break down but for some reason it is not."

"Maybe I'm just holding on to what made me _me_," Donnie smiled.

"Wait, you said in at least two days, our memories will be lost?" Copper asked. "That means we will lose our memory on Legacy Day."

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HAD STUFF TO DO, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS, YOU ALL GIVE ME MORE CONFIDENCE TO WRITE MORE EAH FANFICS, LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS 3 **


	12. Minds Open, Memories Close

**SORRY FOR THE LATE POST, A LOT HAS BEEN HAPPENING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;D**

* * *

**Minds**** Open, ****Memories**** Close**

Evie stepped out of the dressing room to show Raven her purple dress with her dragon scale cape," What do you think? Does it look Evil Queen material?"

"Looks great," Raven smiled.

Evie smiled back but when she turned her smile turned upside down, why the hex was she even going to sign the book? She wasn't evil at all, why couldn't she choose? Sometimes she cursed the day she was born to be destined as the Evil Queen.

"Well I have to," she whispered to herself.

If she didn't sign the book, her story could cease to exist, if it only affected her she would be fine with that but it affected everyone in her tale from Snowanna White to Dopeius, every character would cease to exist and her story would be forgotten. She didn't want to put anyone through that, that's why she was going to sign, I mean if she did and she carried out her story, Snowanna would live Happily Ever After and as Snowanna knew, she wasn't evil so she perhaps wouldn't sentence her.

"How about you, Raven, what the hex are you gonna wear?"

"Me?"

"Duh, you have a story, meaning to have to sign the book, Legacy Day is only two days away, you gotta look you part, I'll help, you are the daughter of the Evil King, so why don't you try black with a dash of purple, deep purple like this one," Evie suggested.

"Really? I'm not sure who's story I am taking...what a hex, what do I mean my story is the...I'm not evil...must get to Donnie and the rest... memory..."

"Raven? Are you alright?" Evie rushed to her side.

Raven's eyes shut for a second and opened again, "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno know, maybe because you were talking about something to be with evil and memory, stuff like that, are you sure you are alright? We could go see the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine, where were we?"

"Umm, talking about your Legacy Day gown."

"Yeah, I think your idea is hexcellent, let's try it out."

"Okay, but if you have that weird thing again we are totally going to the nurse."

"Sure and maybe I should have a crown, you know."

"Just what I was thinking."

* * *

"I have to say Cupid, I have been totally enjoying time with you, even though we just met yesterday, I feel like I can trust you completely," Amor said as she and Cupid flew to the Village of Book End, curfew was soon so they had to get the accessories they needed before.

"Really? Me too," Cupid replied, in just a few hours or so, Cupid had learnt so much about her mother,, she had a phobia of rats, she was in love with the colours red and pink and she had three brothers and two sisters.

"Totally, after Legacy Day we can finally know our stories and I really hope our stories are connected or something," Amor smiled.

"Have you ever thought of having kids in the future?" Cupid asked.

"Wow, that's a totally random question, yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"How about you? Want any kids?"

"Yeah like two boys and two girls."

Cupid finally realised an important detail she had missed, she was so concentrated on her mum that she had forgotten to think about her father, her real father not Eros.

"Are you interested in anyone, currently?"

"Me, please no, I want to stick to my destiny, when that's done maybe I can think about my love life. You?"

"Nothing much, I think there was this guy I liked, but I forgot his name, he has blue eyes and that's all I can remember."

"Don't worry, who ever that person was they would be lucky to have a girl like you in their life."

"You think so?" Cupid asked.

"I know so."

Cupid's mind had already started to enter the point of no return, her mind had erased elements of Dexter Charming from her mind, soon he would be forgotten like a dream and as her mind started to forget, new thoughts began to take their place, thoughts that were not her own at all.

* * *

"Cedar? Can I talk to you?" a voice called from behind Sam and the rest.

Cedar turned around to see her soon to be father, Pine Wood, "I guess so."

Once they had exited from the Lifairy, Pine turned to her, "Cedar, I know you are new and everything and I know I may not be the type of guy you would most likely look at, but I just want to say I have feelings for you, I really do."

"Pine-"

"Let me finish, ever since I saw you there was something about you that fascinated me and I knew there that you were the _one_. So Cedar, would you go to the Legacy Day Dance with me?"

Cedar looked surprised, in front of her was her father saying he liked her and not like how family liked each other, she felt like throwing up, she was not going to say yes, not at all, she knew it would break her father's heart, but she couldn't let him continue with this, not at all.

"Pine, you're a nice guy and I have grown fond of you, but I don't like you that way. I like you as a friend so I have to say no, sorry," Cedar said, it hurt her to cause her father pain but it was for the best, both for her and him.

"Oh, okay, it's alright, I understand," Pine sighed and left.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Cedar whispered.

* * *

"So you said you needed to speak to me?" Grace Teller said to Darling, they had decided to meet up in Grace's room.

"Yes, it's about these people, I think they were students or something. So basically I was with Hunter Huntsman and then the name Daring appeared in my mind along with a boy with blond hair," Darling started.

"Okay," Grace said.

"So I went to speak with Headmaster Grimm, I think he started getting nervous, he left, and I saw pictures of some teenagers, one of which resembled the guy in my head, what do you think it means?"

"I think it means that someone else is like me, I have also been having these visions of people, a girl with auburn hair called Dominique, a scarecrow called Samuel and even a witch called Willow," Grace smiled.

"I saw pictures of people like that although they were fading, let me see," Darling brought out her phone and checked the pictures. "Here, Willow West, Dominique Gale and Samuel Crow."

"The exact people in my visions, do you think Headmaster Grimm has something to do with these visions?" Grace asked.

"I have no idea, I thought you would be able to help me," Darling said.

"We can help each other, for all we know they could be students from the past," Grace said.

"Maybe, but the girl called Raven Queen looks exactly like my mother in her teenage years and the boy, Dexterous Charming looks like my dad except with brown hair," Darling sighed.

"So maybe they are students from the past, maybe those are your parents," Grace replied.

"Yeah but the thing is my mum isn't called Raven, her name is Evelyn and my dad's name is Dashing."

"If they are not your parents, then we need to find out who these people are, why they are in our visions and more importantly, why Headmaster Grimm has photos of them."

* * *

_Hush now my pretties, _the shadow said.

She had witnessed everything, that girl called Darling coming in and taking pictures of the students, she had smiled, everything was going according to plan. Grimm didn't need to know about Darling, if this Darling girl dug deeper she could perhaps bring them back and if they came back, she would know the time travelling worked.

And if it worked, well, her plan would be at full force, soon she knew, Ever After would bow to her, and no one, not even Grimm could stand in her.

_I can hear you Narrators, been so long since we saw each other face to face, but don't worry, we will again and this time...let me make that a surprise._

Oh dear, that doesn't sound good.

* * *

**SO WHAT'S UP WITH THE SHADOW BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, MUCH LIKE MADDIE, COULD SHE BE A WONDER...OOPS, SAID TOO MUCH!**


	13. Spotlight On The PAST

**SO I WANTED TO HAVE A CHAPTER WHERE I FOCUS ON SOME OF THE PARENTS AND HOW THEY ARE COPING WITH THINGS IN THEIR TIME, I FELT LIKE I SHOULD EXPLORE MORE ON THAT AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Spotlight On The**_ **PAST**

"Noir, you need to calm down," Odilina.

"Calm down, you want me to CALM DOWN!" Noir screamed. "I just can't, those newbies have been on my mind since the moment they arrived, I know they are hiding something from the school."

"Don't you think you are getting a little obsessed?"

"I am not, and I thought as my room-mate, you would understand, it's my destiny to be evil and-"

"But they haven't even done a thing, it hasn't even been a week since they arrived and your wings are already twisted."

Noir could sense that those tales weren't telling the truth, in face Odilina was right, she was a bit obsessed, maybe it was the stress of Legacy Day looming over her that was making her this edgy, maybe she wanted to occupy herself so she didn't think about signing. She had to admit, she was scared, who wouldn't, she was already cursed with not getting invited to anything and after the signing, it would be official, forever!

"I need some time to think," Noir finally said. "Catch you later?"

"Okay, but don't be long, curfew is soon."

"I wouldn't."

Noir flew into the night sky and searched around, she was looking for Evie's room.

"Bingo," she said when she noticed some dark purple magic erupting from a window, she flew to the balcony and knocked at the door.

"Who is it? And why couldn't you use the front door?" Evie asked.

"Evie, it's me, Noir."

"Oh Noir, come in, it's open."

Noir stepped in and she gasped, in the corner was a stunning purple and black gown with silver accents and a huge silver crown. "Oh my curses, is that the dress you're wearing for Legacy Day?"

"Yeah, and I am making another one for Raven, she has been such a good friend I wanted to give her a gift, what do you think of this?" Evie pointed at the other side and there was a midnight black gown with purple accents and a feathery cape, along with a crown with spikes.

"That is gorgeous," Noir said and then she shook her head. "That's not why I'm here, I just wanted someone who understands my case to talk to."

"Your case?"

"About Legacy Day, I feel really scared about not signing."

"I feel the same way, but you have to realise that it is for the greater good."

"That's the problem, I don't do good, I'm evil, daughter of the Dark Fairy, hello, good cramps my style."

"But your story allows you to be evil, I mean you curse a princess to have a century long sleep," Evie said.

"Yeah, but I don't let her prick her finger on the spindle wheel, that's my future daughter's job, I only curse and that's it."

"But that is the catalyst, without you, the whole Sleeping Beauty story would be hextremely boring, I mean think about it, she is born, finds her prince, the end?"

Noir smiled, "You are right, then why don't you like your story?"

"I do, I just don't like being evil, that's all, I will sign the book and take up my mother's role as many have before her, but that doesn't mean I will enjoy the things I do."

"Evie, why did we stop being friends?"

"You tell me, one day we were close friends, the next we were strangers."

"It was all because of that party, when you forgot. I thought that I could never really have a friend if they were cursed to forget about me during their memorable times."

Evie held Noir's hand and brought her closer, "Noir, you were always my friend and as I told you by the lake, I was only a child."

"I know, I acted so quickly, I'm sorry Evie, can you forgive me for being such a bad friend and kicking our friendship out the door?" Noir said, tears already dripping from her eyes.

"I can, if you can accept that if I don't invite you to something, it's not because I don't want to but because of your curse."

"Deal. So I'll catch you later?" Noir said.

"Yeah catch you later."

"Also don't tell a soul you saw me cry, I've got a rep to uphold," she smiled.

"Of course, cry baby," Evie teased.

They both laughed at the joke, and with that the future Dark Fairy flew out of the room, Legacy Day was now no pressure, she had finally got her friend back after so many years, and it felt great.

* * *

"Lupus, where are you taking me?" Ruby asked as she was led by her secret boyfriend through the woods.

"Somewhere special," Lupus replied.

"Are we in the Enchanted Forest for an evening picnic?" Ruby asked.

Lupus sighed and removed his hands from her eyes.

Ruby turned to him, "I'm so sorry, I ruined the surprise, didn't I?"

"When did I become so predictable?" Lupus asked rhetorically.

"You aren't predictable...even if you are, I still love you," Ruby smiled and gave Lupus a kiss on the lips.

"You know the right thing to say."

"Duh, daughter of Red Riding Hood, know what to do and when to do it."

"Really, is that part?"

"Nope, just messing with you."

"That's my cute rascal," Lupus smiled and picked her up.

"Taking swooping the girl off her feet a tad literally."

Once they reached the picnic in the clearing, Ruby gasped, "Oh my hood, Lupus, all this? For me? I thought it would be some burgers or something, you went all out."

"So I did surprise you?"

Ruby kissed him, "More than you could imagine."

The pair had a full meal, from starters to desserts, Lupus had planned everything to perfection.

"That was the best meal I have had since forever," Ruby said.

"Really? I made everything myself."

Ruby gasped, "Lupus, you didn't! It was amazing."

"Anything for you Reddy."

"Oh Lulu," Ruby teased.

Lupus put on the baby wolf face and Ruby couldn't stop herself from pulling at his cheeks, "You are just too cute, I could eat you up."

"Ruby, look up, what do you see?"

Ruby's eyes followed Lupus's finger,"I see stars, like diamonds in a pile of black coals."

"Look at those particular stars to the right, what do you see?"

Ruby looked closely, "I see two people holding hands, it looks like they are married, the female looks like she's wearing a dress."

When Ruby looked back at Lupus, he was on one knee with a ring in his finger.

"Oh my-"

"Ruby Hood, I love you so much, to the end of time even beyond that, so will you make me the happiest guy by marrying me?"

"I will," Ruby said simply. "But not now, our stories, we need to finish that before."

"Okay, I will wait for as long as you want me to."

"I love you Lulu."

"And I love you too Reddy."

And with a kiss, they watched a shooting star and both made the same wish, for them to live happily ever after.

* * *

Ashley was making it back to her room, if she didn't make it there on time before curfew her stunning clothes would melt into filthy rags.

"Yeah, Snowanna, so then that guy, remember him, the Sparrow guy, he came-"

"Ashley? Can we talk," came a voice which she immediately recognised.

"Snow, I'll talk to you later, it's Hopper."

She turned to the buff pro-wrestling addict behind her with red hair and freckles," What do you want Hopper?"

"I just want to talk, after the party, I realised that you still loved me, I mean you came to the forest to look for me, " Hopper said.

"Yeah because I said something nasty to you, I'm not a mean girl and I wanted to clear the air, Hopper you need to accept that it is over, I mean Legacy Day is just around the corner along with my prince, we can't do this anymore."

"What if I'm your prince?" Hopper asked.

Ashley looked at him, "Really, so you think that the Frog Prince is the prince that Cinderella meets at the ball, okay tell me this, who is the princess that frees the prince from his frog spell, was that Cinderella? If it was then why does Cindy pretend not to know him when he's human."

"Okay I get it."

"No, you don't. I like you Hopper, I can't lie about that, but my destiny is far more important, I can't let my parents down, not even for you and you can't do the same to your parents, think about what they would say."

"But you are a princess, they would be alright with that."

"But I'm the wrong princess, Hopper, understand we were never meant to be and I hope that you will realise that sooner than later, I don't want your life to suck because of this."

Hopper grabbed her hand, "But you are the love of my life."

"That's what every teenager says in high school, fast forward ten years later, they are with some other chick or dude," Ashley was trying to make this easier for herself, to show that Hopper would be like the normal guys her mum had told her about.

"But you're different, a girl like you is one in a billion."

"So there are more like me, since the world of Ever After has at least six billion, if you exclude lands like Wonderland and Neverland."

"See? You are so clever, name another girl who would have said that?"

"Snowanna, Ruby-"

Hopper stopped her with a kiss which surprised her, she almost gave in but then she came back to her senses.

"Hopper, what the hex! We are over! Nothing can change that, just leave me alone and carry on with your life!"

Ashley gave him a slap and run to her room, Hopper stood there, staring at the love of his life leave and he started to cry.

"I've lost her forever."

Once Ashley was in her room, the tears that had been begging to come, flowed from her eyes, she had lost him, but that was good, now they could both take on their destinies.

"But I love him," Ashley said to herself. "I love him so much."

But she knew she had to let him go.

* * *

Hans practiced his sword skills yet again, it was as if he couldn't get it right, he had practiced since he got back to his room.

"I give up," he said as he dropped the sword, there was no way he could do it, he was no prince, just some common huntsman.

Nothing special about him, nothing at all, except that every tale in school knew him as a bully and a dumb kid, but he wasn't dumb, in fact Hans was a dark horse, always scored at least an A in all his work, obviously he kept it from everyone except his roommate.

Just then Pine came in, his wooden face had pain craved into it.

"Hey, what's up, Pine?" Hans asked.

Even though he 'bullied' Pine in public, they were great friends when they were in the privacy of their room.

"Nothing, just this girl."

"A girl, a girl has you like this, who is she?"

"That new girl, Cedar."

"The wooden girl?"

"Yeah her, I asked her out to the Legacy Day Dance and she said no, she said she only liked me as a friend."

"That had to hurt."

"It sure did, I thought there was a connection between me and her, like she knew me and maybe I knew her too."

"Dude, don't sweat it, you could go to the dance with me and the guys, show her that you are over her."

"But I'm not."

"Well just pretend."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, once a chick thinks you aren't interested anymore, that's when they start getting interested, works all the time with me," Hans smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, trust me bro, aren't we friends."

"A strong word there."  
"Okay indoor friends."

Hans grabbed Pine and gave him a noggie.

"Hey stop!"

"Not until you agree with my plan."

"Okay, okay, okay!"

"There, that wasn't so hard. Trust me, that girl is gonna be eating off the palm of your hand."

Pine looked at the sword close to the practicing dummy, "Do you need help with that? I could help."

"Nah, I'm-actually if you could help that would be awesome."

Pine and Hans started their own sword fighting lesson and for the first time, Hans felt as if he was actually capable of something worthy in his life: helping, just like a true Huntsman was meant to do.

* * *

Snowanna dropped her phone, she had been talking to one of her best friends, Ashley, but she had to deal with her ex, Hopper who wasn't even part of her story.

Snowanna sometimes wondered why some tales decided to do that, date out of their stories, maybe to get a taste of something that was not pre-written? Whatever it was Snowanna had wanted nothing to do with it all, she had a kingdom to rule in the near future, in fact a queendom.

She remembered the talk she had with Evie, she had really opened up to her, about her fears and her hopes. Legacy Day was soon and when she signed the book, she would know that she would make a good Queen, but was signing the book and re-living someone else's life the way to make her a good Queen, maybe not, but it was the only way. It wasn't as if she could change her destiny-

Snowanna gasped, why on earth would she think of that, changing her destiny? That was so unlike her to think those thoughts, but she had doubts, like every teenager, who was her prince and could she really love someone she would see for real when he kissed her, her many greats grandmother had done that, but could she?

A knock on her door drew her back to the real world.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rosetta Beauty," replied the voice.

"Oh Rosetta," Snowanna said and opened the door.

The Sleeping Beauty was standing in front of her with a half-hearted smile, Snowanna still couldn't believe this girl was more than a century old, well most of that was spent sleeping but still.

"Is everything alright?" Snowanna asked.

"Not really, I just wanted some help, my room-mate wasn't in so I thought I would find someone else and I happened to knock on your door, ummm..."

"Snowanna, the name is Snowanna, and let me say it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you by any chance a White?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes."

"I knew your grandmother, Blanche White, she was my best friend."

"So you were the girl Grandma always talked about, the beauty in her sleep, now I get it."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she talks about your adventures all the time."

"Really, does she now, how I would love to see her."

"Maybe after Legacy Day when we get to go home for some days, you could come with me to see her?"

"I would love that Snow."

"So how are you coping?"

"Not great if I may say, literally when some square device started making noise it scared the thorns out of me."

"You mean a mobile phone?"

"Yeah that's what my room-mate called it."

"Do you want to come inside and talk?"

"I would like that."

Once Rosetta was in, she detected something, "Is something bothering you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I can sense your sorrow, I sensed it when you came out and now it is really intense. Being cursed increased my detection of emotions around me."

Snowanna sighed, "I have been feeling a little bit down, Legacy Day is just around the corner and I am really scared, in fact terrified."

"Why? Aren't you destined to be Queen?"

"Yes, but it isn't only about being Queen, it is about my life after my story, my love life, everything."

Rosetta sat on an armchair, "You know, those were the exact same things in my head when I signed the book, I wondered what life would be and how I would cope in a world I didn't know and also how I would love a person I would see after a kiss."

"I have been thinking the same, so how is it? Do you like him, Hector that is?"

"He is alright, nice personality, but you can't just fall in love like that, it has barely been two days."

"I understand, and don't worry Rosetta, I will help you through this, let's just say you can confide in me."

"Really? Thank you."

And with that, the two had become friends overnight, talking about destiny and its perks and troubles.

* * *

Marigold Lockes stared at computer in front of her, she was literally having writer's block. How was she going to cope with that? She had to hurry, curfew was soon and if she broke it again, she could be in lots of trouble with Headmaster Grimm.

"Okay, Mari, relax, let the ideas flow into your mind, it's only the school's paper, yeah the paper article due before Legacy Day. Think, think, think!"

But nothing came into her mind, what could she say about Legacy Day that hadn't been said before, something that would hit the readers hard, something...well _just_ right.

"Hey Mari," Jaq said.

"Oh hey Jaq, didn't even realise you were there," Marigold smiled. "So what brings you to the Lifairy this late?"

"You know me, always reading books," Jaq said.

"Don't lie to me, every tale knows you are obsessed with your video games."

"Mari, I'm hurt, I can't believe you would think like that," Jaq said and he twisted his face in sorrow and then gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Please, you are my best friend, I know you better than you know yourself."

"Okay maybe you do, but what's my favourite colour?"

"Are we going through this, really?"

"Well."

"Everyone thinks it's green but it's actually brown, ebony brown to be exact. Now your turn, my favourite colour?"

"Obvious, it's baby blue."

"Well, I guess you know me too."

"Never doubt that Mari. So what are you up to?"

"You know, thinking of an article for the preparations of Legacy Day before Legacy Day, I need it by tomorrow morning and I have nothing, not even a paragraph."

"That's because you are over-thinking, imagine, how are you going to feel on Legacy Day?"

"Well, I'm going to feel relieved that it is finally here, I will feel scared because I am going to sign, a lot of emotions will be passing through my head. Anticipation, fear, joy, sadness, relief, almost any feeling you can think of."

"Well, now you have an article, your feelings are probably the feelings of most of the student body, I know I have those feeling, write this as one of them, not a journalist but as a reader, get it?" Jaq asked.

"Yeah, write with a passion that I as a reader will find interesting, I know what to do now, Jaq you are the best."

Marigold hugged him so tight that he thought his head would come off.

"Sorry, thanks, want to sit with me until I finish, we have some time before curfew."

"I would love that Mari," Jaq smiled.

They sat by each other in the Lifairy, with Jaq helping Marigold until she reached the last word in her article.

* * *

Amor stared at the ceiling, she had been staring at it for quite a while.

"Are you alright? Ever since you came back with that pink haired girl you have been acting weird," said Odet Swan, the daughter of the Swan Queen.

"Oh nothing, it's not because of her, it's just that can you actually believe Legacy Day is close at hand."

"Don't remind me, my destiny isn't exactly the perfect thing," Odet said.

"Sorry, I completely forget, I'm so-"

"It's alright, Amor, what can I do anyways, it's my destiny," Odet sighed. "You know how lucky you are?"

"Me, lucky? How?"

"Because you don't know your story."

"That makes me unlucky, Odet, not knowing means I can't prepare and I will only find out when I am about to sign," Amor replied.

"Now that you put it that way, it's not that lucky. But it is better than mine, my story ends with a Never After and I'm not even the bad guy in my tale. Sometimes I wonder if I should even sign-"

"Oh my godmother, Odet, you can't be thinking like that! I mean, not signing? That has never happened before, you could cease to exist."

"But if it has never happened before how do we even know people will go poof if they don't sign."

"Is that really a risk you want to take? I mean I know your ending isn't a Happily Ever After, but would you actually put the people in your story in danger because of that?"

"I don't know-"

"Your answer is I don't know? It's meant to be a no, Odet, you are my friend, but you can't be selfish, I know we didn't choose to be born to our parents but we have to accept their destinies."

"But I don't want to, I lost my mum to this stupid destiny, and she lost hers, I'm not only thinking about myself but my children in the future, they would have to suffer like me and that's unbearable."

Amor flew to Odet's side and gave her a warm hug, the tears from the swan girl's eyes sparkled and shined and Amor wondered would she have the same thoughts as Odet if she were in her place?

* * *

Amoree Lancaster was making her way back to her dorm, curfew was right around the corner and if she missed it, she would be in serious trouble, she couldn't have that, she was a princess and princesses never ever got into trouble. She was passing by the Computer Lab when she heard a familiar voice, it was Dashing Charming.

She peered through the opening to see what he was doing, she knew it was not princess-like but she was just interested, Dashing was just a dream boat!

"Okay, how do I ask her? She's not even in my story, okay, calm down Dashing." the blonde prince was saying to himself.

Amoree could have stared at him all night, with his twinkling blue eyes and his pearl-white teeth, he was a dream come true for any princess even though he was a little bit clumsy, but who cared.

Deep down in her heart, Amoree wished that whoever her prince was it was someone like Dashing, or better yet Dashing himself, he too didn't know his story and he could be the True Love in her tale, if only that were true, but the chance of that was pretty slim.

"Okay, so I'll just walk to her and say Evie, would you like to go to the Legacy Day Dance with me?"

Evie! Dashing liked Evie! Amoree's heart suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces, why wouldn't it be Evie, she was destined to be the second most fairest, after Snowanna, Amoree knew she couldn't top that, but it hurt in a way, to know that Dashing didn't have any feelings for her.

She had put too much of her weight onto the door and it flew open, knocking her to the ground and drawing Dashing's attention.

"Umm..."

"It's Amoree," she sighed, he didn't even know who she was.

"I knew that," he said which made her smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just heading back to my dorm and I thought I could look over my Kingdom Management paper and the door just knocked me down, some villain must have cursed it."

"Are you sure? I could take you to the infirmary."

"No it's alright. I heard your talking to yourself."

Dashing blushed, "Oh you heard that?"

"Yeah, so you want to ask Evie out to the Dance?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I have that much confidence to do so, I mean I could say we could just go as friends or something?"

Amoree wasn't like most princesses, instead of trying to ruin Dashing's chance, she was willing to help, even if she wasn't the girl he was going to take to the dance.

"You know what, why don't you make it subtle, ask her out like when you guys are talking about something else, like a movie?"

"That's an idea, I really hope that works Amoree."

"Yeah me too, I really hope it does," she sighed.

Before Dashing left he kissed her on the forehead and she gasped and smiled, "If we can't be a couple, at least we can be friends."


	14. Plans Revealed

**Plans **_**REVEALED**_

"Can't believe Legacy Day is tomorrow!" Amoree shouted as she and Donnie went down the halls.

"Yeah me too, can't wait," Donnie smiled half-heartedly, if she and her friends could not find a way to leave this period they would be trapped here forever and that would impact on their future. "So what are we doing today?"

"Oh we are having our Annual Class Picture, the school has it every year for the students who are going to sign the Storybook."

"Wait! So these pictures, are they displayed or something?"

"Yeah, for future generations to see, I could show you the class picture of my parents, they were school sweethearts," Amoree smiled. "One day I hope I have that."

"Read the paper, read the paper," Marigold said as she handed out the school newspaper. "Hey there, read the paper."

She handed two newspapers to Amoree and Donnie.

"Thanks Mari, can't wait to see what you wrote about pre-Legacy Day!" Amoree shouted after her. "Her articles are my favourite."

Donnie's mind was trying to piece things together, a way to leave this place when suddenly a thought escaped her, her first day of school at Ever After, wait, what, her first day of school was recently, never mind that.

"Donnie, hello, Ever After to Donnie," Amoree snapped her fingers.

"Yep, I'm listening."

"Didn't seem like it, are you sure you are okay? I mean when I came back to our dorm you were so silent."

_Yeah because by tomorrow, I would probably not be myself anymore, in fact I would cease to exist, _Donnie thought but kept it to herself.

"So people in the future can see these pictures?"

"Yeah, why are you interested? Want your kids to see you? I totally want my kids to see me, looking at their mum and saying what a darling," Amoree smiled.

That's when it hit Donnie, "Amoree, I will get back to you, I need to go talk to someone, catch you at breakfast?"

Before the princess could say a word Donnie was off.

* * *

"A class picture? For what reason do we need that?" Willow asked.

"If we want to go home, we need to be in that picture, so that the people in the present, our present know where we are, and they will know the year, date and who knows time," Donnie repeated yet again.

"What do you mean our present, this is our present, what you guys believe in time travel?" Maddie asked and smiled.

"Listen, you guys are already at the brink of losing your memories, some of you may have already forgotten who the person sitting by you is but I really hope you haven't forgotten who you truly are, if we want to make it out of here, we need to be in that picture, together, and most likely at the front," Donnie continued.

"Why?" Blondie asked.

Duchess rolled her eyes, "So whoever she wants to see us sees us, duh!"

"Attitude much? Umm.." Blondie started.

""It's Duchess, blonde girl."

"My name is Blondie!"

Duchess laughed, "Who in Ever After would name their blonde child Blondie, were they lost with names or was that the first thing to pop into their heads?"

"Guys, enough! Please we need to talk through this-"

"No we don't, Donnie, is it? I have no idea why I was dragged here in the first place Legacy Day is tomorrow and I need to prepare for my destiny," Apple said with a frown.

"That's the problem, Apple, on Legacy Day our minds go poof- oh my godmother, you're not Apple!" Cedar shrieked.

"Of course I am, wood girl, and I will be on my way now."

Apple made her way to the door and Copper and Sam looked at Donnie.

"Let her go, for now, she has to come for the picture, if she thinks she belongs here, she will follow the rules."

* * *

"It has been too long, I need to cast a spell and bring them back," Grimm whispered to the shadow.

_Oh please Grimm, it has been a week_

"A week is too long, they weren't meant to stay that long."

_Grimm, you are too stupid, can't believe you have already forgotten how time travel works, it's probably their second day there or something_

"But Legacy Day is soon, and I am starting to get worried about them."

_Grimm, are you having feelings, wow, that's a first_

"Don't mock me!"

_And you don't intervene, it's my plan, I get what I want and so do you, it's a win-win situation, I need them back as much, if not even more than you, I have more to lose_

"What do you mean?"

_You will find out soon Grimm, you will, I promise, now don't you have an affair to attend to?_

"Yes, but if the students are not back by the next four days, I am using the spell."

_Understood_

Once Headmaster Grimm had left, the shadow produced a menacing smile, if only he knew the dangers this entity posed on not only the school but Ever After and-

_Narrators, don't you idiots ever get tired of talking? Just accept that you can't intervene, this world will be mine and I will be coming for yours too, wouldn't that be...well, wonderful?_

...

_Silence? Really? Well then I guess I win and you will lose, everything, isn't that right my pretties?_

Her shadows surrounded her and the office turned pitch black.

_No one can escape from their destinies, remember that._

* * *

"I've done some research on them on the MirrorNet and guess what I found?" Grace said.

"What?" Darling asked, she was excited.

"She found out about a certain Daring Charming, same blonde hair and blue eyes," Serena said as she appeared out of nowhere.

Darling gasped, "What are you doing here, Serena?"

"Oh, Grace needed help and I offered it," Serena smiled.

"Yeah, I mean some of those students could be, I don't know our friends before whatever happened, happened," Aquamarine smiled as she came out of her indoor pool, the perks of being a mermaid.

"So you guys actually believe us?" Darling asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? You two are our friends we have faith in you, no hatter what."

"Thanks Aqua."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" Grace asked.

"It's May."

"Come in."

May Hare walked in with Daniel Dormouse, Alexander Beast, Irina Snow and Odel Swan.

"Yeah I brought others, they want to help," May smiled.

"I mean if there was a daughter of our Queen of Hearts trapped somewhere in the past, I am willing to help and get her back, along with the others of course," Daniel said.

"Thanks guys, means a lot," Grace said and looked at Darling. "As I was saying, I was looking through the MirrorNet and I found a certain Daring Charming, aside from the clothes he looks like the picture you showed and I also found some of the others as well. And guess this, one of them lives right in the Village of Book End."

"Who!" they all asked her in unison.

"Dominique Gale, it says on her Pagebook that she used to be in a story called Never After, along with most of the others."

"Never After? Never heard of that?" Odel Swan said.

"Yeah I know, says that they were the first to act it out and so that means that their kids are probably here, we could ask one of them or something," Grace continued.

"What do you mean their kids?" Daniel asked.

"I mean if they travelled back, they obviously grew up and had children, so we find the child of Dominique Gale, go to hr home, ask her questions, we find the timeline and boom we get them back to their right time, now, right?"

"Sounds like a solid idea," Alexander said.

"So how do we find him or her?" Aquamarine asked.

"Already did, Dominic Gale-Courage, says he lives on the fifth floor with you, Daniel," Serena said as she looked up from her MirrorPhone.

"Dominic? Well that's cool, Dominic and I are close, could say we are doing it for Yester Day?" Daniel said with confidence.

"But Yester Day is after Legacy Day, Legacy Day is not for like a few weeks," Alexander said.

"Way to make my plan lame."

"Or we could just say we are interested in the story Never After?" Serena said.

"Or we could follow him to his house?" Odel added.

"You mean stalking?" Aquamarine asked.

"No, stalking is different, I mean stalking you do when you are obsessed with someone, we are not obsesses wit Dominic, we just want to find his mum, simple."

"And stalk-" May began

"Following," Odel said.

"And _following_ him will help, how? If you don't remember this is a boarding school, it's not like he goes to his house in Book End everyday."

"Oh yeah, you're right, but if your mum or dad lives so close, you would obviously go and see them, right?" Odel replied.

Darling walked to the window and spotted a student leaving the school, interested she asked, "Daniel, how does Dominic look like?"

"Umm...brown hair, green eyes, wears wind patterned shirts a lot."

"And can he fly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he is leaving the school now and entering Book End, we have to follow him," Darling said.

"See, _following_, not stalking," Odel smiled as he said it to May.

"I'll handle this, a spell should do the trick," Serena said and waved her hands, blue magic in the form of bubbles surrounded them all.

Seconds later they could see Dominic in front of the and they were in the Village of Book End.

"Alright then, let's follow him," Grace said.


	15. Times Collide

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER :)**

* * *

**Times ****Collide**

"We need to be quiet," May said as they all followed Dominic.

"Duh," Odel said, which earned him a look from May. "Sorry."

They followed him pass the Tea Shoppe, the Red Shoes Club, the Beanstalk Bakery and soon they realised they were at the edge of the Village.

"Seems like he is leaving the Village of Book End," Aquamarine said in a low tone.

"That can't be right, his mother lives in the village," Grace replied.

"Maybe he's not going to see his mother, maybe someone else?" Serena said.

But when it seemed as if he was leaving the village, he did a right turn and appeared at a mansion.

Dominic looked at the door and it asked," Password."

"Gales," Dominic replied.

"Voice recognition, Dominic."

The door opened and he entered, it immediately shut behind him.

"Now how the hex are we going to get inside, the door only opens to people it recognises," Alexander said.

"Well then, it's a god thing you have a witch here," Serena said.

She closed her eyes and moved her hand towards her mouth.

"How do I sound?" Serena asked.

"Just like Dominic," Grace replied.

"Good, let's get in there-"

"Wait! We are about to break into a house and we literally stalked the guy here, why don't we just knock on the door and see if he opens?" Daniel said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I guess," Serena said in Dominic's voice. "Makes sense I mean we aren't some spies, this kinda got to our heads."

Daniel walked to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a lady's voice asked.

"My name is Daniel and I'm a friend of Dominic's."

"Oh, and who are the others with you?" the voice asked.

"We are his friends as well and we came here to talk to you," Serena said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are Mrs. Gale?" Darling asked.

"Yes, well then, come in."

The door opened and they stepped into the house, standing in front of them was a pretty woman with auburn hair and green eyes.

"And you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"About your years in Ever After High," Darling answered.

* * *

The tales were escorted to the Ever After Halls by Headmaster Grimm and some of the other teachers.

"Okay, we have to be at the front," Donnie whispered to Sam.

"Definitely, but how do we make it sound important for us to be?" he asked.

"Well we are new tales, maybe we could say that we just want our kids to see us?" Cedar offered.

"Yeah. but not everyone is going to go along with the plan," Copper said to Donnie.

"That's alright, as long as some of us are at the front, we would be noticed by our friends in the future, if their memories aren't being affected like ours."

Once they had reached the Hall, Headmaster Grimm started putting people in designated spaces.

"Headmaster Grimm?" Donnie said.

"Yes," he replied without even looking at her.

"Some of my friends were wondering if we could by any chance get an opportunity to be at the front."

"What!"

"We were just thinking just four of us, not all the new tales at the front."

"And why would I agree?"

"Well you don't have to but we were thinking maybe the next generation could-"

"Miss Gale, I have heard enough, only popular characters get to be at the front and since you are new, I don't see how you should be put there with them, it will not-"

"It's okay, Headmaster, she can be at the front with me and Apple," Snowanna said when she overheard the conversation.

"Are you sure of this, Your Highness?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Positive," Snowanna smiled.

"Then I believe it is settled, Miss Gale, you will be at the front but not with your friends."

Once Headmaster Grimm was gone, Donnie turned to Snowanna, "Why did you do that?"

"It seemed as if being at the front meant something to you, I man you literally went up to Headmaster Grimm so I wanted to help."

"Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, Apple and I are over there, so let's go," Snowanna grabbed her and they got to the front line.

Donnie looked at Sam, Cedar and Copper and whispered, "Only allowed me."

With everyone in place, the picture was taken and it was now official, if no one saw them, Donnie knew they were doomed.

* * *

"And what do you want to know about my years in Ever After High?" Dominique asked.

She was leading them to the study where Dominic was talking to a man with hair as brown as his and blue eyes behind a thick set of glasses.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dominic asked.

"Umm...we came to see your mum," Grace replied.

"What? Why?"

"Dominic dear, if your friends want to see me, I believe it is between them and I."

"Yes mother."

"That gorgeous man over there is my husband, Leonard Courage."

Once everyone had been properly introduced, Darling cut to the chase.

"I know this may sound crazy, but can we ask you when you started Ever After High?"

"Well I believe that was 1993, I remember that year perfectly, it was only a week or so before Legacy Day and I could show you my class picture."

She pointed at a picture in the wall and it flew to her, she then showed it to the tales, where they saw a hall full of smiling faces.

"That's Apple White!" Grace said pointing at the blonde girl close to the girl who looked a lot like her with the exception of the dark hair.

"And that's- oh my gosh I can't even tell which one is my mum and which one is Raven Queen," Darling said looking baffled, "They look just like twins here."

"My, my, you tales do know a lot about your history," Dominique smiled.

"Yes we do, can you remember the time you took the picture?" May asked.

"Well I remember the day, but I never watched the clock for the time, I do however remember that the next day was our Legacy Day, it started at six o'clock on the dot on the 20th of November 1993, it's even in my Yearbook. I can still remember walking to the podium and signing."

Darling smiled at the others, "We have a date, time and place."

"We can get them back, back to their real time here," Grace said.

"No you remember anything before the day you arrived at Ever After?" Alexander asked.

"Why yes, I remember my life in my farm, everything, my siblings, the memories of that old place is so refreshing," Dominique answered.

That worried the tales, they looked at each other and they knew the all had the same thoughts, if Dominique remembered life before she went to Ever After High, that would mean that she was born in the past, and the pictures were just old photos, the memories of this Daring was perhaps of Darling's ancestor, after all they were both Charmings.

"But the strange thing is that when I went to visit my farm, it was not there, as if it had gone _POOF!_ Like it didn't exist, but it was likely demolished, which broke my heart."

The tales talked to Dominique and Leonard about their past lives and soon they believed they had got all the information they needed.

"They both said that their childhood homes were not there when they went to visit them, that means..." May trailed on.

"That means they didn't exist, meaning they never belonged there, their memories must have been altered, she didn't seem to know us," Grace finished.

"Well then, I guess I have a spell to make," Serena smiled.


	16. Leaving A Legacy

**Leaving a ****LEGACY**

"So, have you found a spell to get them back?" Daniel asked.

"Not really, it's hard to find time travelling spells around in the Lifairy, had to ask my mum and she got really suspicious, but I told her it was for an important assignment, and she says she will send it to me," Serena replied.

"You lied to your mum?" May asked.

"No, this is an _important_ assignment, after all, I just didn't tell her what it was, I would never lie."

"So when do you think the spell will arrive?" Alexander said.

"Well, right about now," Serena smiled.

The air near Serena displaced and blue dust exploded to reveal a piece of paper with a spell.

Serena grabbed it and read the instructions, "Well we need some ingredients, apparently if we want it to work effectively and get in and get out, with everyone."

"So what do we need?" Grace said.

"We would need a dragon's scale, pixie dust, a griffin's feather and an ice bear's fur."

"And why do we need these in particular?" Odel asked.

"Dragon scales have a high resistance to high level magic so when we go back to the past nothing crazy happens like us losing our powers, pixie dust, well pixie dust does help with transporting a large number of people around. The griffin's feather is obviously for speed so that the effect of time does not affect us, and ice bears are known for being able to teleport through dimensions and sometimes time so we need fur to go back and come back, that's why we need all of them, understood?" Serena answered.

Everyone nodded.

"So, now let's assign everyone with a task, Grace and Darling, you three handle the scale, Alexander, Aquamarine, the dust, Daniel, Odel, the feather and Irina and May, you two deal with the fur. All clear?"

"Yeah," Grace answered.

"Ok then let's get the ingredients," Serena smiled.

* * *

Cupid was walking down the halls with Amor and she turned towards her, there had been a question she had wanted to ask but it hadn't really happened yet so she had taken out of her mind. Unknown to her it was he wisest decision, if she didn't think about it there was no way for it to be changed.

"So I was wondering what would you do if you had a child? Like if it was unhexpected or something?" Cupid asked.

"What?" Amor sounded shocked.

"I was just wondering."

"Well I don't think I would have one unhexpected, and if I did, I would still take care of the baby," Amor smiled. "It's mine, I would do anything for my child."

"Are you serious?" Cupid gasped.

"Yeah, why is that a surprise?"

"No reason, I was just thinking."

"Are you..."

"Hex no!" Cupid exclaimed.

"Good, I mean I don't see you as that type of girl, you seem really nice, I mean now that I realise all that pink makes you look like Eros, you know that Greek god, loads of people say I look like his daughter, weird," Amor laughed.

That's when it all hit Cupid, her memories, she remembered everything from before, her full name was not Cupid Fay, it was Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros, she liked a guy named Dexter Charming but it was a one way feeling, she had a fear of forests and she had a strange love for angel cakes, it all flowed into her head.

"Oh my hex! I just realised something," Cupid gasped.

"What?" Amor asked.

"I need to go find my friends, I'll catch up with you for our dress up," Cupid said and flew down the corridor

* * *

"The dreaded day is here," Sam said. "Legacy Day."

"We haven't heard from anyone, do you think they saw the picture?" Cedar asked.

"I have no idea," Donnie said.

"If they haven't, then that's it, we will totally not be ourselves anymore, cease to exist mentally," Copper sighed.

"I hope not, I love Ever After in our time, with our parents being _our _parents," Cedar almost seemed as if she was going to shed a tear.

"Cedar please-"

Suddenly the door burst open and Cupid flew in, "I remember now! I remember everything! I remember Ever After High, I remember you guys!"

"Cupid, calm down, did you just say you remember?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my mum, well, soon-to-be mum was talking about my dad, Eros and suddenly it hit me and everything came back to my mind," Cupid smiled excitedly.

"Interesting, your full memory came back just when your mum talked about your dad? Why your dad?" Sam asked.

"Well, my dad is kinda important to me and-"

"That's it! That's how we get everyone back, we talk about what it important to them, their true legacies. We need to round up everyone, we have some tales to save," Donnie said.


	17. Getting It Right

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER, THINGS ARE JUST GETTING HECTIC WITH ME AND MY WORK, WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST OFTEN, BUT ENOUGH OF ME, ENJOY :)**

* * *

**GETTING **_**It **_**Right**

"I can't believe we almost ceased to exist and did we actually forget everything?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but thanks to Cupid we managed to get to most of you quick enough," Donnie said.

"Well how about Raven, Apple and Cerise, where are they?" Ashlynn asked.

"We are going to find-"

The doors to the study room suddenly opened and Raven and Cerise walked in with Sam.

"I got them, just had to talk about following your destiny and family and got them back," Sam smiled.

"How about Apple? Where is she?" Briar asked she looked concerned.

"The thing is that I can't find Apple, it's as if she vanished, but I will continue till I find her and besides Dexter and Daring are helping, we'll find her soon enough."

"Yeah but even if we do, how are we going to get back, even though we avoided being turned into completely different people, we are still here, who says it could not happen again and this type all at once, there would be no one around to remind us who we _were_," Blondie argued.

"Blondie's right, but how are we gonna get back to our time, if we don't exist back there how is anyone going to think we are missing if we weren't there to begin with?" Briar said.

"That is true, that is why we have a plan," Donnie smiled.

"We do?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, since we don't have any magic, since no one is here I guess our school picture failed, so why don't we get someone in this time who actually has magic to create a portal to take us back?"

"Donnie, that is crazy enough to work!" Kitty meowed.

"But the question is who is crazy enough to believe us?" Vanilla asked.

"My mum might," Raven said.

"Yeah maybe but we also need to think of alternatives if that doesn't work," Donnie said. "Any ideas?"

"Well we could got to Wonderland and find my dad, he is better at teleporting than me and can create a rift so strong it could transport us forward in time," Kitty offered.

"That's a great idea, but when exactly did the Cheshire Cat learn this?" Duchess asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, after he had me. And no need for the attitude Duchess."

"Okay so the Cheshire Cat is out of the picture, any more ideas?" Donnie continued to ask.

"I don't know maybe we could get Faybelle's mum to help," Sparrow said.

"Are you nuts, she literally hates us, well me in particular, do you remember what she did to me?" Duchess asked. "No offence but Faybelle's mum was a loose wing when she was in high school."

"We could still try, I mean, Willow, you ooze evil, maybe you can get her to help-" Blondie started.

"What is that meant to mean, 'I ooze evil'?" Willow asked with a threatening look on her face.

Blondie started to get nervous, "I mean- not that...you know-"

"I'm joking Blondie, I get what you mean, I act in accordance with my destiny, but next time try and make it sound less disgusting," Willow smiled.

"Wait guys, why can't Raven do it?" Hopper asked.

"Hopper, we don't have any magic, nothing, how can Raven do anything?" Briar said.

"Wasn't Raven the one who gave us the '90s look?"

Everyone suddenly looked at Raven.

"You're right!" Cedar explained. "Maybe Raven still has magic within her; I mean she is the daughter of one of the most powerful sorceresses in Ever After."

"Raven, can you do it?" Donnie asked.

"I don't think so, I can't do magic anymore," Raven said and waved her hands to demonstrate, no purple aura appeared.

"I guess that leaves us with no choice, go to Faybelle's mum," Cerise said.

"Why don't we go to my mum instead? I mean she is more powerful and at least she is nice," Raven said.

"For now," Duchess couldn't help but whisper.

"That's a great idea, okay so half of us will try and get to Noir while the other half try and get to Evie," Donnie said. "Duchess you will be in the group seeking out Noir."

"What! Why? She hates me!" Duchess shrieked.

"Yeah but you know her story and the curse of the Dark Fairies, you are friends with Faybelle, no way would she allow her daughter's truest friend to stay in the past," Donnie said.

"So we are just gonna use Faybelle to get to her?" Duchess asked.

"If you put it that way it makes it seem bad," Cedar said.

"Whatever, let's do it, if I can get back to my time where phones didn't look like bricks, I'm alright with that," Duchess rolled her eyes.

"So Raven, Cerise, Briar, Hopper, Vanilla, Leo, Lizzie, you guys look for Evie. Duchess, Blondie, Copper, Willow, Kitty, Jackson and I will try and search for Noir, the rest of you should probably help look for Apple or stay here in case se or Noir or Evie come," Donnie said.

"Ok so let's go then, we need to leave before that time-mind changing thing happens again," Duchess said.

"Good luck guys," Cupid smiled.


	18. A High Hope for Low Times

**A HIGH **_**Hope**_** for Low ****Times**

"You want me to do what!?" Noir asked as she tried to fly away from the tales, but they always managed to block her way.

"Create a portal," Jackson said.

"We already told you, we are from-" Blondie started.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you, umm, whatever your name is," Noir said as she looked for another opportunity to leave.

"Please help us," Donnie said.

"Why should I? Get out of my face before I hex you all, and you know I will," Noir said, blue lightning erupting from her fingertips to prove her point.

"Ok let me handle this," Duchess said as she walked to Noir. "Listen up, wings, I didn't think I had to resort to this but whatever-after, I am a friend of your future daughter, like her BFFA, and if I don't go back think what do you think will happen, as a Dark Fairy you know how important friends are."

"Duchess-" Donnie warned.

"You want us to get back, right?" Duchess whispered.

"Yeah, but not by using people," Donnie whispered back.

"Whatever-after, if we stick here, they will not be anyone of us around to use anyone."

"Wait, I have a daughter, I have a daughter in the future?" Noir said with happiness in her voice. "I don't end up alone."

"Yeah you have a daughter, now-"

"Wait, why the hex should I believe you guys are from the future?" Noir asked.

"Well, let's take this into consideration, we arrived all of sudden, proclaiming we were new tales that no one, even Headmaster Grimm had not heard of any of our stories-"

Noir screamed, "I knew you guys were fakes, wait till Headmaster Grimm learns of this, you guys would totally be kicked out of school!"

"Listen pixie wings, there is no way he would believe you, every tale in this school knows you hate us," Willow smiled.

"And besides, he would be much more focused on Legacy Day to think about it," Kitty said.

"I'll get him to listen, can't believe some peasants like you thought you could have stories," Noir said.

Donnie sighed; there was no way to convince the fay to help them.

"That's it, listen up, Noir, if you think we are not from the future then how do you explain that birthmark on your shoulder/" Duchess asked.

Donnie and the rest looked at Noir's shoulder but it was covered, how did Duchess even know there was a birthmark?

"Huh?" Noir looked baffled.

"Yeah I know about it, you were born with it and when your mum saw it she decided to call you Noir like the colour of it, you haven't really told anyone else, but you do tell your daughter in the future."

Noir just looked shocked, "You must have read my mind and-"

"Hun, I'm the daughter of the Swan Queen, I can't read minds."

"So will you help us?" Donnie asked.

* * *

"Evie, thank goodness we found you, we have to talk," Raven said as she rushed towards her young mother.

"Hey Raven, hey guys," Evie smiled. "What is it? I'm kinda busy; Headmaster Grimm needs me in his office ASAP."

"Is it going to take long?" Vanilla asked.

"Not really, max five minutes, why?"

"Raven, we should wait till she comes out, telling her that we are from the future and that you are her daughter could affect her and if Headmaster Grimm-" Briar trailed off.

"Oh okay, after the meeting could you meet us at the Lifairy?" Raven asked.

"Maybe, but Raven we need to get our dresses on soon you know, Legacy Day is in nine hours."

"That's right, Legacy Day is at six," Lizzie sounded surprised.

"Ok so see you at the Lifairy, please, it is important?" Evie asked.

"You don't know how important," Raven replied.

"Then you can bet the Seven Hexes I will be there."

* * *

"We got everything," Daniel said as he brought the last ingredient: the griffin's feather.

"Excellent, now I can start the spell," Serena smiled.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean how do we know that these kids are from our time?" Odel asked, he had been thinking about the situation since they starting searching for the feather.

"Didn't I explain, the photos, when we went to see Dominic's mum, everything points to the fact that they are from this time and we need to help them come back, they probably don't know how," Grace said as she handed the pixie dust to Serena to add to the bowl.

"If they are not part of this present time, I mean then time finds a way to either pull them back or change its path, I mean they have to be part of our time, they are the children of tales that don't have kids in this period, well with the exception of Darling," Aquamarine smiled. "So don't worry Odel, everything is gonna turn out fine."

"Okay, I need the ice bear's fur then we are good to go," Serena asked.

Once she dropped the fur into the bowl, she mixed it up and parks flew out like fireworks, changing colour here and there.

"Tempus incarta polus recta escarus magna helio seacum!"

The ingredients in the bowl suddenly merged and formed a transparent liquid.

"What's that?" Irina asked.

"That's our portal," Serena replied.

* * *

Apple was walking through the Village of Book End with Snowanna when three guys, one that seemed to be made out of fabrics and straw, one that had these hipster like glasses on and the other with golden blond hair stood in front of them, blocking their way.

"Apple we have been looking everywhere for you," said the boy with the glasses.

"Why?" was all Apple could ask, she didn't even know these boys, why would they be looking for her.

"We need you to come to the Lifairy with us," the straw boy said.

"I am not going anywhere with you people," Apple said and walked away with Snowanna.

"I thought you knew them, didn't you guys all come to school with each other?" Snowanna asked.

"I don't know them, at all," Apple replied.

"I guess, okay, let's just get our jewellery, I found this one that you would totally love!"

Apple walked by the boys without looking back, she had no idea who they were and she was not going to bother finding out, at that exact moment, her memories completely altered, the Apple White the tales knew was gone, replaced with one constructed by Time itself.

* * *

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, BUT IT'S HERE, I HAVE BEEN GETTING QUESTIONS ON HOW THE EVIL QUEEN TURNS EVIL IN THIS STORY AND ALL I CAN SAY NOW IS IT HAPPENS TODAY (LEGACY DAY IN THE PAST) AND IT IS REALLY SHOCKING! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY, CHARM YOU ALL LATER ;D**


	19. In The Darkest Times

**In The Darkest ****Times**

Evie knocked on Headmaster Grimm's door, he was hexpecting her.

"Come in Ms. Queen," he said with his always monotone voice.

That's how he talked to the future villains in the school, especially her since she was the next Evil Queen. Evie didn't get why she was destined to be the most hated one of all, the Big Bad Wolf ate Red Riding Hood ad her Grandma, sure people are scared of him but not to the degree as the Evil Queen. The Dark Fairy tried to kill Sleeping Beauty, the Stepmother and Step-sisters forced Cinderella to be a slave for most of her young life, even Goldilocks who in fact broke into a house that wasn't hers was getting better treatment only Evie could imagine in her dreams. Sure the Evil Queen tried to kill the Fairest of Them All but didn't the Dark Fairy try to do the same with Sleeping Beauty? What was so different was it because Snow White was the most loved in the entire kingdom? But without the Evil Queen, who would have known of Snow White's existence? No one, without the Evil Queen, Snow White wouldn't even have a Happily Ever After so why was the Evil Queen condemned instead of praised for the work, sure not the first Evil Queen but the others who had to follow her story, is wasn't their fault that they were born to the Queen Family, so why the hex did they have to suffer the consequences that were given to them?

"Ms. Queen? Are you alright?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

Evie snapped out of her mental rant and looked at the Headmaster, "Yes Headmaster Grimm."

"So you must know why I called you here, right?"

"Actually sir, I have no clue," Evie replied.

"As you know, today is Legacy Day and..."

"And what sir, I have no idea what this could possibly be about."

"Legacy Day, I want it to be as smooth as possible, no problems at all-"

"What sorts of problems sir, just because I am signing the book to be the next Evil Queen doesn't mean I am going to mess things up especially not for Snowanna."

"Ms. Queen, manners!"

"Sorry sir but you are trying to imply that just because I am going to be the next Evil Queen I am going to cause trouble, I mean I am not the only villain signing, Noir, Lupus, Vi-"

"Enough of your attitude, Ms. Queen, I called you for a reason because you are destined to be the wickedest of them all, if you behave the rest of them will also."

"That is totally not true Headmaster and you of all people know it-"

"MS. QUEEN! I will not tolerate your nonsense any further."

"Nonsense! Headmaster it is obvious that you appreciate the heroes in this school especially Snowanna more than the rest. You just can't accept that I am as important as Snowanna and it eats you to know that you have to treat me with the same respect!"

"Ms. Queen-"

"Don't Ms. Queen me, you hate me and you know it, why, I don't even know, it's not as if you are the one who is going to bite the apple, Snowanna is and she treats me more of a person than you do."

"Get out of my office NOW!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"Fine, but you know I ma telling the truth," Evie said and teleported out of the room and to her room.

Her anger had caused her to forget about meeting Raven and the rest at the Lifairy, all she did was sit on her bed and cry.

* * *

"Where is she?" Noir asked. "I thought you said Evie would be here by now?"

"She will, she said she will, she is probably still talking to Headmaster Grimm," Raven replied.

"Well if she doesn't come I think we should begin soon," Willow said.

"I agree with the green girl," Noir replied.

"It's Willow."

"What if she forgot?" Blondie asked.

"She wouldn't, she promised," Raven explained.

Suddenly a fairy popped into the room and smiled, "Headmaster Grimm wants all the Legacies signing today to meet him in the Fairy Fields now."

"Okay we need to go now," Noir said.

"But we need that spell," Donnie replied.

"Yeah I know, but here's the thing, I am not as powerful as Evie so when we meet her at the Fairy Fields we can talk to her."

"I guess," Duchess said.

"What if she isn't there?" Briar asked.

"She will be," Raven said.

* * *

"Now tales, you are all probably wondering why I have called you all here, as you well know, the Legacy Day Ceremony will commence in two hours and I just want to congratulate you all for making it this far. Signing the Storybook of Legends is an important part of your journeys to be who were born to be," Headmaster Grimm began.

"Spare me the speech," Lupus whispered to Ruby.

"Have you seen Evie anyway?" Ruby asked.

"No, the last time I saw her she was talking to her twin."

"You mean the Raven girl?"

"Yeah her and then she went to Grimm's office."

"I'm worried, even though she is destined to be evil, she would never miss anything to do with Legacy Day."

"She will be here, it's Evie, maybe she went to the Village, but when she gets back to school, the fairies will tell her."

"I hope so."

* * *

Ashley sighed as Headmaster Grimm continued his long (and totally unneeded) speech, she looked to her right and her eyes widened when she saw Hopper looking at her, she quickly looked away and then looked back, he wasn't staring anymore.

"I'm such an idiot, how could I have let him go," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Snowanna asked.

"Oh, just thinking you know-"

"About Hopper, I saw you two staring at each other."

"Technically he was staring at me and then I stared and then looked away."

"But you turned again to see if he was looking?"

"Yeah 'cause it's creepy, wanted to see if he stopped."

"Ash, you still care for him don't you?"

"What, no, today is Legacy Day I can't risk having feelings for someone out of my story."

"Yeah that doesn't mean you guys still can't be friends."

Ashley looked at her, "Really, Snow? Do you think two people who used to date can just be friends?"

"Yeah, my sister and her boyfriend are still friends."

"Only because it's convenient for him, I mean he still has the prestige, he is still in a relationship whether romantic or not with a White."

"Ash-"

"Snow, you haven't gone out with anyone yet, so you really don't know how this works. I get what you are trying to do, and as your best friend I appreciate it, but let's concentrate on Legacy Day now."

"I guess."

"That's why I love you."

* * *

Evie had been in her bedroom one minute and the next she was in a dark chamber with cobwebs.

"Where the hex am I?" she asked no one in particular.

_Hello there_, came a voice.

"Who is that?"

_Don't worry I don't bite_

"Who are you? Show yourself? Are you the reason I am here?"

_Yes I just wanted to talk_

"Well I don't."

Evie tried to teleport out of the room but she couldn't, "Why can't I teleport?"

_You are in a special room, all magic used by tangible things are fails to work here_

Evie tried again, she thought of spells, teleportation, phasing, mirror warping, hex bolts, nothing worked, and she started to get scared. "What do you want from me?"

_I just want to talk_

"At least show me your face, who are you?"

The lights in the chamber flickered on and Evie looked around, she couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?"

Evie saw a black shadow moving towards her, and then it looked at her and smiled.

_Here I am!_

It released a blast that knocked Evie out, the future Evil Queen laid on the floor, eyes closed and future uncertain.

Headmaster Grimm had finished his speech in the fields and when he entered his office, a shadow stood in front of him with a sinister smile.

"Did you do it?"

It nodded.

* * *

**I'M JUST GONNA LEAVE YOU AND YOUR IMAGINATION TO COM UP WITH IDEAS TO WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENS TO EVIE**


	20. Getting to the End

**GETTING TO **_**the **_**END**

"Legacy Day is in fifty minutes and Evie isn't here, where do you think she is?" Ruby asked as she applied her make-up on.

"I have no idea, I am a bit scared, Evie would have been here," Raven said as she looked for clues of where Evie could be in the room. "Nothing, no notes, no messages."

"But her dress isn't here, so she must have come back for it," Vanilla said.

"Yeah but the thing is that when I came here an hour ago, it was here," Ruby replied.

"Please find her, use magic, anything, I just want my friend here, she can't miss Legacy Day."

"We'll try our best," Sam said.

"Hey guys, what did I miss," Evie said as she walked into the room, with her Legacy Day outfit on.

"Evie, we were worried something had happed, where were you?" Ruby asked.

"I was out thinking about stuff," Evie replied.

"Eve you forgot to come to the Lifairy," Raven said.

"Yeah sorry, but I will tomorrow."

"We don't have a tomorrow, could we do it now?"

"Sorry guys but I am kinda busy, I wrote a whole speech for what I would say after I sign," Evie said with a smile.

"A speech? Evie you aren't getting an award," Ruby laughed.

"Well I wanted to, got a problem?"

"Not really, is something wrong Evie?" Ruby asked.

"No, why?"

"'Cause you're acting differently."  
"It's just that something happened, I don't know what, I came to my room and then I appeared in some chamber with a shadow then everything went black. When I got up, I was in my Legacy Day dress. I think it was my mum trying to help me but in a weird way, you know how my mum is like?"

"Yep," Ruby said. "So your mum had a creature of hers dress you up, that must be number one now of the crazy things the Evil Queen does, remind me to take the current number one off."

"Thanks you guys for thinking about me but don't you guys need to get into your outfits?"

"Yeah but Evie we need your help," Raven protested.

"I know, but can we do it tomorrow, I am a bit stressed out with Legacy Day."

"Evie-"

"Alright! I will try, after Legacy Day maybe, can you guys please leave now."

Donnie and the tales left the room and Raven looked at the closed door with a worried look.

"Raven, are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"My mum is different now didn't you guys notice? Do you think she is turning now?"

Everyone was silent; no one wanted to answer the question.

"I just wish I could help her, change her."

"Raven-" Kitty began.

"It's alright; we need to head back to the Lifairy, Vanilla and Copper might already found a spell book that has time travel in it."

* * *

"So everything was a success?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

_Of course, we don't leave loose ends, everything is sorted, and Evelyn will sign the book, _the shadow replied with a smile.

"That's good, if-"

_By the way Grimm, why this way? I mean she would have signed the book_

"I didn't know that for sure and besides she was far too nice and-"

_So that's the reason, because she was 'too nice', Grimm that is the most pathetic excuse in ever after, there has to be another reason._

"There is no other reason."

_Whatever, that's between your idiotic brain and your guilty heart._

With that the shadow vanished and Grimm was again alone in his office.

* * *

"Ahhh! Can't believe Legacy Day is in just ten minutes, it's totally gonna be epic!" Apple screamed as she added more bracelets to her arms.

"I know right, signing the book and living a Happily Ever After, a dream come true," Snowanna replied.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Amor flew in, already in her Legacy Day outfit, a pink and white ball gown with butterflies and angel designs at the bottom, her wings were adorned with red, white and pink roses and her pink hair was done in a bun with a flower garland.

"Hey Amor, what's up?"

"Well Headmaster Grimm said all the soon-to-be fairy godmothers and fathers should go around and check on all the princesses, you know in case we happen to be yours, and I got you," Amor replied.

"So you're my Fairy Godmother?" Snowanna said. "I-"

"No, besides your story doesn't have one, I don't know why he said I have to come to you but Headmaster Grimm seems on edge, like something is eating him up."

"Why?"

"He seemed so agitated when he called the fairies in and he even asked Rex to go see Ruby who is not a princess."

"Maybe it's just the stress," Apple said.

"Maybe, but anyways, how are you guys doing?" Amor asked.

"I just need to get my crown on... Hex no, my crown, I left it at the Lifairy, it could be at the Lost and Crowned by now, and Legacy Day is-"

"Don't worry Snowanna, here to help, maybe Headmaster Grimm was right to assign me to you for Legacy Day, how does this crown look like?"

"Well it's a huge golden crown with diamonds and rubies, in the centre are garnets shaped like apples," Snowanna described.

"One crown coming up," Amor flew out of the room and straight to the Lost and Crowned.

Inside were tons of lost things, from toys to books to jewellery.

"Only magic can help," Amor said to herself.

She was about to cast a spell then suddenly the candle-lights in the room went off, and darkness engulfed her and all the things.

"Really?" Amor asked.

That's when the cold kicked in, the air around started to get colder and colder, Amor began to shiver and then that's when she heard a noise, like someone banging on the wall.

"Hello, is someone there?" Amor asked.

The banging continued, getting louder and louder.

"If someone is there, say something, are you hurt?"

And just like that the banging stopped and a voice answered.

_Hello there_

"Hello, do you need help, if only I could see," Amor said and then she snapped her fingers and the lights came back on.

On the wall was her shadow, and nine others, she looked behind her, there was no one here, that's when she got the shock of her life, the shadows began to speak.

Amor screamed and rushed out of the room and flew back to Snowanna's room.

"Amor! What happened? You look like you have seen a ghost!" Apple said.

"I think I may have, I saw some things at the Lost and Crowned...and banging..."

"Calm down."

"I really can't, I'm sorry Snowanna but I couldn't find your crown, I wasn't willing to stay there."

"Don't worry, Dashing found my crown and gave it to me."

"So what did you see exactly?"

"Shadows, lots of them."

* * *

A ball appeared in the courtyard of Ever After High and the tales from the future came out of it.

"Is this the right time?" Daniel asked.

"Definitely," Serena said. "I made sure it was."

"So now all we have to do is find them," Darling said.

"I think it would be easy, their Legacy Day has started," May said as she pointed to the podium with Headmaster Grimm standing there and fairytales were seated.


	21. There's No Place Like Home

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST, TO COMPENSATE I AM UPLOADING TWO CHAPTERS ;)**

* * *

**THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE **_**HOME**_

"Well then, let's get in character," Serena said and worked up a spell to change their clothes into Legacy Day outfits.

"We should split up and look for them," May said.

"But how would they know?" Odel asked.

"Well if they are just stuck in the past, they haven't lost their memories...I hope," Grace replied.

"So when we find them, we get back to our time and everything goes back to normal?" Aquamarine said.

"Probably, I have no idea, we just have to hope for the best really," Serena smiled to seem positive, but inside she didn't know for sure.

* * *

"What are we gonna do? Today is the last day, after today we lose all our memories. I am freaking out!" Kitty shrieked.

"Calm down Kitty we will find a way," Donnie said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Noir can't help us now, she isn't powerful enough and Raven's mum is not gonna help until tomorrow when it is too late!" Kitty continued.

"Kitty, ENOUGH!" Lizzie shouted. "Get a grip, we need to think, I mean Noir and Evie are not the only spell casters in this school, we can get someone else."

"Yeah but who else will believe us?" Sam asked.

"No one, that's the answer, no one," Blondie exclaimed. "This is just not right, I mean I had my whole life ahead of me."

"I have an idea!" Cedar said.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Why don't we tell Evie about Raven, I mean if she knew-"

"Bad idea Cedar we could change history, like big time," Vanilla said.

"But isn't that better, why can't we tell the Queen and make her good, she wouldn't be all take-over-the-world crazy and she wouldn't curse Wonderland, I mean if it changes history isn't that good?"

"Yeah I get what you mean Cedar but my mum essentially shaped some parts of Ever After, I have thought of telling her about me, but what if it affects everything we know in the present," Raven replied. "If we do change time, we could go back to some unknown."

"But is that not worth it? I mean this is your mum you know, wouldn't you want to make her good," Cedar said.

"I do, trust me, more than anything but my mum in the future told me that time has a way of catching up, if I do tell her and she doesn't go down the evil path now, she will later and I love her I really do but-"

"But you think telling her will make her evil, don't you?" Jackson asked.

"Exactly maybe me telling her is what drives her into it, after all we weren't sent to this time for no reason now were we?"

* * *

"They are gone! Darling, Grace, Serena, Daniel, all of them gone, I found a time travel spell!" Headmaster Grimm said. He was starting to get scared, first Apple and the rest now this, what if they couldn't come back?

_Relax Grimm, if they don't come back, well time will erase them as well I mean it's not that hard, _the shadow smiled.

"But I will know, I will know everything! I don't think I will be able to deal with it!"

_Don't get your moustache in a twist Grimm, everything is going to be fine, my guess is that those stupid kids obviously have a spell back, they must have gone back to get the others._

"That means they remember?" Headmaster Grimm asked; shocked.

_Well with enough memories of the ones that time has taken, one can remember, and if they see something of the person, memories flood in, that's why I told you to NOT keep the pictures!_

The shadow gazed at the pictures of Donnie and her friends and they suddenly burst into flames.

_Next time Grimm, listen to what I say, understood?_

Headmaster Grimm nodded.

* * *

With no luck finding their friends outside, Serena and the rest decided that inside was the next big option.

"But we could search for hours, there are so many rooms at school," Aquamarine said.

"That's why I have a spell, anyone have a picture of any of them, I would whip up a spell that could send us straight to them," Serena said.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Odel asked.

"Because I thought we wouldn't need it, I thought we would find them at the Legacy Day Ceremony. Ok so does anyone have any pictures?" Serena asked.

"Well I have a picture of Dominic and I, and his mum is standing by him, would that do?" Daniel asked.

"Perfect!" Serena smiled and chanted.

Suddenly they were all engulfed in blue smoke and when it faded away, they were in the Lifairy, and in front of them were the people they had travelled back in time to see and save.

"I knew someone would come," Vanilla said.

"Serena, how did you guys know? And you have magic?" Willow asked.

"|Well that's a long story, tell you on the way back, and I used a very powerful spell to keep all our abilities intact, so we are all here, let me cast the spell-"

"Wait, Apple isn't here!" Briar said.

"Where is she?" May asked.

"My guess is that she is at the ceremony," Blondie replied.

"But we checked, we didn't see her, maybe we missed something," Aquamarine added.

"Yeah maybe, should I locate her, she wouldn't be far from the school, anyone with pictures?"

"Yeah loads on my phone," Briar said, she looked through and frowned. "There are no pictures here."

"That's because in this time you weren't born to take them," Donnie explained.

"Oh yeah, this time travel is so messed up."

"So no one has a picture? Then how did you guys manage to find us?" Donnie asked.

"We used a picture of you, Donnie, but not you like now, like old you," Grace replied.

"Old me?"

"We will explained later, is there a Raven Queen around," Darling asked.

"That's me, Darling, what's up."

Darling reached for her and hugged her, "Hello sister."

"SISTER!" everyone said.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Darling asked.

"Darling, you are a Charming, Daring and Dexter over there are your siblings, we aren't related," Raven explained.

"But in the present we are, see I am the daughter of King Charming and the Evil Queen."

"Oh my thorns, time really did change a lot of things; we have to get to our time now! But we need to find Apple first," Briar said, looking worried.

"Well we need to find her quickly, if we stay here too long, our memories will be wiped clean," Willow said

"Let's get started then," Grace replied.

* * *

Apple was late for the ceremony, she had asked Snowanna to save her a seat and now she was doing her best to run in heels. She didn't want anyone looking at her so she had asked Snowanna to sit at the end.

The minute she stepped outside and heard Headmaster Grimm talking, she knew she had not missed anything special, with enough stealth; she managed to bypass the tales walking towards the school building.

"But we could search for hours, there are so many rooms at school." She heard one of them say, why the hex were they not at the ceremony? Before Apple could drift into thought, the tales were covered in blue smoke and then they were gone!

"What the-"

"Now I present to you, the Storybook of Legends!" Headmaster Grimm beamed.

"Hex, I'm late!"

"So how are we gonna do it?" Grace asked.

"I don't think I have a spell," Serena began.

"But I do," Willow said. "It's called a Tracker-Jacker spell; my mum used it when she wanted to find people."

"Why didn't you say this before?" Daring asked.

"Well because I didn't know Apple would go crazy and ditch, and besides what magic do I have?" Willow asked.

"Sorry," was all Daring could mutter.

"Tracker-Jacker, I think my mum had the list of ingredients-" Serena started.

"We don't need ingredients, this is just a track one person spell, no need for anything really and the fact that the person is probably in this school it will take less time. Lemme just tell you the incantations and we are good to go," Willow smiled.

Once Willow showed Serena the words, she began casting and a ball of blue smoke appeared, at first it was cloudy then Apple's face appeared.

"Where is she?" Dexter asked.

"Zoom out," Serena said.

The image contracted and they could now see where Apple was, she was sitting by Snowanna, she was at the Legacy Day Ceremony.

"Is that her mum?" Serena asked.

"Yep," Donnie replied.

"They look so alike," Aquamarine said.

"Tell me about it, you should have seen Raven and hers, like looking into a mirror," Duchess said.

"So should we go talk to her?" Vanilla asked.

"No, there is no way she will listen," Lizzie replied.

Donnie got up," Lizzie is right, is there any spell that we could use to get her here?"

"Yeah, but we need to go to a different place to cast the spell," Serena said.

"Why?" Blondie asked.

"The spell requires a high place, have no idea why, spells are just that weird."

"Let's do this," Raven said.

* * *

"Good luck Snow," Apple said as Snowanna, Evie and the tales of Snow White got onto the stage, since they were the most important tales, they got to sign first.

Apple watched as her new friend got on stage and began to pledge, a feather appeared in front of her and the Storybook opened. Apple smiled, she was going to do that soon, but what was her story? Apple couldn't remember.

Snowanna was about to sign then she stopped mid-way, Apple wondered what was wrong, and that's when she realised that everyone was at the same position, for a very long time.

"What the-"

Blue smoke surrounded her and before she knew it she was on the balcony of the tallest tower, around her were the tales she had seen some minutes ago and some faces she didn't recognise.

"Who are you? Where the hex am I?"

The girl with purple, maroon and black hair stepped forward, "Apple, it's me your friend Raven, we-"

"Stay away from me you freak!" Apple exclaimed.

"Apple," Raven said, clearly hurt.

Donnie held Raven's hand, "I'll talk to her. Serena started casting the spell."

Serena began to cast the spell, blue dust circling her and drifting towards the sky.

"Apple I know the real you is in there," Donnie started.

"Who are you people? You are crazy, I need to go back to the ceremony."

Donnie grabbed Apple.

"Let me go!"

"Apple, this is about the well isn't it?" Donnie asked.

"What?"

"The well, when you were a child you fell into a well."

"No I never-"

"You got so scared about your destiny not being how it was suppose to be, I understand, because I felt that way when I fell in Oz."

"Why are you telling me this?" Apple asked calmly.

"Because we are not so different after all, we both faced traumatic experiences while we were kids that have shaped our viewpoints, both of us almost died but we survived, and you have to survive this Apple, if not for us your friends, for Ever After, you are the next Snow White."

"What? No I'm not, it's Snowanna-"

"She's your mother, you are the next Snow White in the future, remember Apple, remember!"

Apple's eyes widened and she screamed, all her memories, her experiences, her true emotions came rushing into her, and she fainted.

Everyone rushed to Apple. "Apple, are you alright?" Donnie asked, fear painted on her face.

"What did you do?" Cerise asked.

"I talked to her that's all."

Apple opened her eyes and looked around.

"Apple?" Donnie said.

"Donnie? What's going on?" Apple asked.

Everyone smiled.

"Apple's back!" Briar exclaimed.

"What? Where was I?"

"Long story, explain when we get back to our time," Raven replied.

At that moment, Serena finished the spell and a ball of blue light appeared, "Okay guys, get in."

"What about the frozen people?" Donnie asked.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry."

Donnie ran to the blue ball and entered, she opened her eyes and she was in the Mirror Lab along with the rest.

"We made it!"

"Yaassss!" Briar screamed. "Oh how much I missed school."

Raven looked at the blue ball as it vanished and she sighed.

"Is everything alright Raven?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I just wonder how my mum became evil, I mean did you see her, she was just like me, even better, what if I end up evil too."

"Maybe your mum made some bad choices, but Raven, I know, we all know that you will not, we believe in you," Leo smiled.

"Thanks Leo, I think I just found myself a personal therapist," Raven joked.

"Maybe I need a business card."

Raven laughed, but deep inside she wondered if Leo was right or wrong.

* * *

It had been days since they had arrived back from the past, everyone was somehow back to normal, Darling was no longer Darling Queen just Charming, Wonderland had not vanished, the ageing spell of Neverland had not hit the East End of Charmville, everything was normal, everything except Headmaster Grimm, he was more agitated and more restless. He seemed disturbed and the staff of Ever After High could see it, something was wrong with Grimm.

Unknown to everyone including Grimm, the shadows' plan had succeeded, the minute Donnie and her friends came back, they knew and more importantly _she _knew, now was the time to change everything.

_Everything is going according to plan, now to enter the final phase, _the shadow smiled.

Soon Ever After and all the other realms would know their maker, their ruler, their queen, Destiny was back and this time she wasn't going to make the same mistakes.

* * *

**NOW WE HAVE AN IDEA WHO THE SHADOW IS, NO WONDER SHE COULD HEAR THE NARRATORS, SHE'S DESTINY HERSELF! HOW ARE DONNIE AND THE REST GOING TO DEFEAT HER, ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT STORY. FYI THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS CALLED A NEW EVIL IS BORN.**


	22. A New Evil Is Born

**READ MY PROFILE FOR THE BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE NEXT ADVENTURE, UNLOCKING LEGACIES :D**

* * *

**A NEW EVIL IS BORN**

Evie was trapped, the last thing she remembered was the shadow and then nothing, she must have passed out.

"Wait a shadow!" Evie exclaimed. The shadow she saw had no being whatsoever with it, it was just there.

"Someone let me out!" Evie screamed. She had to get to the Legacy Day Ceremony, she couldn't miss it at all.

Evie started banging on the walls, she tried to cast a spell then stopped herself, she remembered that she couldn't. But maybe she could as long as the shadow thing wasn't here, she moved her fingers but nothing happened. "Great, so I'm stuck here."

Why was she here? Did someone not want her to sign the book? But didn't everyone want her to follow her destiny so why trap her?

She sat there, thinking of what to do when she felt a chill and heard noises.

"Hello? Is that you, you pathetic trash!" Evie said.

_Manners, I'm just trying to help_

"Help? Ha, you bring me here, trap me and strip me of my powers and that's help, what kind of sick creature are you? Who sent you?" Evie asked.

_No one, doing this on my own accord_

Evie laughed, "No you are not, you are clearly a minion, trust me, I've been around a lot of them at home to know how they speak and act like, so who sent you? Was it some evil baddie, trying to take my place? If it is let them take it, I don't even want to be the Evil Queen anyways."

_Oh but you will be, the most evilest of them all_

"Ever After to retard, I am not even at the ceremony, how am I meant to sign? For a minion you really are dumb."

_Enough!_

Evie felt a pain in her shoulder and then her leg, "Stop it!"

_Then if I were you, I would speak to me with more respect_

"Okay, sorry," Evie said sarcastically, fortunately the shadow didn't catch it.

_The thing is that YOU are signing, right now as we speak_

Evie looked confused, until the shadow got close to her that she could see its dark form and an image appeared in its centre, it was the Legacy Day ceremony and on the podium was Snowanna and...oh my godmother, she was there too but how was that possible.

"Is this a trick? I'm here, who is that?"

_Just a little shape shifting spell, once she signs it will be like you did, you would have embraced your destiny._

"Why? I would have signed anyways."

_No you wouldn't_

"Yes I would, you don't know me, I wouldn't put anyone in my story in danger at all."

_Well we couldn't take chances, with you being utterly evil; you will draw attention from us_

"What? What are you talking about?"

_You will see soon_

The fake Evie looked at the Storybook and smiled, she took the feather pen and brought it to the page.

_Oh by the way, Grimm was in on this_

"Headmaster Grimm?!"

Fake Evie signed the book and Evie gasped, purple energy entered the chamber and filled the whole room, it dashed towards Evie and she screamed. Her scared expression turned sinister and she laughed.

_I guess it's time to leave_

"You're not going anywhere," Evie smiled and snapped her fingers; the shadow gained a corporal form, he now had blonde hair and an athletic build.

"How did you?"

"Now time to make you pay."

Evie began to inflict punishment on her captor; screams of agony and anguish filled the chamber along with the laughter of the worst evil the world was going to see.

_**The End...Is Just The Beginning**_

* * *

**NOW WE KNOW HOW**** THE EVIL QUEEN BECOMES EVIL AND SHE HAS ENOUGH POWER TO MAKE A SHADOW GAIN A PHYSICAL FORM? SOMETHING TELLS ME HER HELP MAY BE NEEDED. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY, THE NEXT ONE IS COMING OUT REAL SOON, BRB, YOURS TRULY DONNIE GALE :)**


End file.
